In Denial
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami slept with Seto and got mpreg. When she was born, Seto was happy to have her. But months later, more of her traits appear. And Seto starts to think she's not his. YamiSeto slight YamiYugi. UPDATED! CHAPTER SIXTEEN FINALLY UP!
1. Oh, Baby!

Please read and review. I hope you like this.

* * *

In Denial

Chapter one: Oh, Baby!

"That's it, Mr Mutou, push!"

"I can't!"

"C'mon, hun, you can do this!"

"I hate you!" and a big push he gave, and tightening his grip on Seto's hand

"I hate you, too," he said sarcastically, wincing the pain off his hand. "Now push!"

"I am pushing, you bastard! Ugggghhhh!"

"It's crowning!" the doctor told them and Yami stopped pushing. "Just a couple more pushes, Mr Mutou and it's all going to be over."

"Easy for you to say…you're not the one pushing a watermelon out your…somewhere down there…" he panted as Seto helped him up in a pushing position and he gave a push, with the pain searing through his whole body like fire. Blood on his thighs and the sheets under him, the head of the baby putting loads of pressure on his hips, sweat on his face, a whole day of labour and more than an hour of pushing, he was certain he won't let Seto knock him up ever again.

"That's it! The head's out!" Yami slumped back breathing heavily. "Now push as hard as you can and that should get the whole baby out,"

"I hate you!" Yami yelled at Seto. "I swear! I will never let you fuck me again without a condom!" he gave one last push; giving all the strength he had left, just to hear a little cry of a newborn.

"It's a girl!" and an awe inspiring cry of a newborn baby filled the room

"My baby girl…" Yami whispered

"Mr Kaiba, will you do the honours of cutting the umbilical cord?" and the scissors were hand to Seto and he cut it

The baby was wrapped in a big white cloth and was handed over to Yami. "My baby girl…my baby girl…" tears of joy ran down Yami's face. "She's perfect…" the baby calmed down in the hands of her mother…?

"Perfect," said Seto

"I told you she was a girl. You were insisting she was a boy!" said Yami looking at the newborn sleep

"I know, I'm sorry," the nurse took the baby to the nursery and another went in to clean Yami up. "Rest, you'll need it when we get home."

"Ok," and he dozed off

Seto left him to be cleaned up and he went to the window by the nursery, where there were many people, wanting to see the young Kaiba. "Move," he told the people in a cold, monotone voice. They moved and backed away, but not too far from the window, as so they can see the young Kaiba. He saw his kid being placed by a nurse on a crib, with the crib having the label "BABY KAIBA". People smiled as they saw the new member of the Kaiba family. After seeing the baby, he went back to Yami's room, where he was peacefully sleeping his exhaustion away. He smiled at the scene. Yami's sleeping form softens his strict visage, making his face very cute. He proceeded to the sofa far right of Yami's bed and sat down, also dozing off himself.

The next day, Yami, Seto and young Kaiba were set to go home. Although they weren't married yet, they already have a child. Of course, the child wasn't planned. They weren't expecting her. She was conceived and they can't do anything about it. Termination was certainly was not the solution. So even though Yami and Seto weren't ready to be parents yet, they will try to raise the child well.

They got safely in the limo, despite the press that got in their way, trying to get the young Kaiba on film and on photo, obviously to put on the paper, magazines, on the net and on TV.

"The kid ok?" Seto asked Yami, who was supporting the baby's head on the crook of his arm

"Yeah, she's fine." Yami said, putting the baby's cap on her head to protect her from the shining sun. He was sitting by the window, and it was noon when they left.

"Home. Now." He told Roland, his driver.

"Yes, Sir."

As they went home, Yami spoke up. "Seto, we haven't thought of a name for the baby yet." He looked at him

"I'll think about it." said Seto

"Thank you," Yami smiled, he turned back to admiring the sleeping baby in his arms. It was Seto's job to think for a name for her. He did all the pushing. Now it's Seto's turn to think and find a name for her.

Noriko was beautiful. She had the main part of her hair black and had blonde bangs, just like Yami's. She had Seto's nose and lips, and amethyst eyes with Seto's complexion.

"Noriko." Seto said a few moments later

"Excuse me?" Yami looked at him confused

"Noriko's her name." he told Yami

"That's beautiful!" he said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Made it up." He said. He was thinking about how Mokuba was doing at home. Had he done his homework? Was he playing with his consoles again without studying yet? Man, that boy's stubborn.

"Seto? We're home," Yami told him softly

"What?" he looked at Yami

"I've been calling your attention for the past minute. You were spacing out." He said, kissing Seto on the cheek. "C'mon," they went out the car and in the manor

"Big brother!" Mokuba welcomed them home

"Mokuba, uf!" Seto was embraced by the kid and Mokuba looked up at him.

"The baby!"

"She's with Yami,"

"She? You were insisting she was a he." Said Mokuba and he saw Yami with Noriko. He let go of Seto and went to Yami. "What's her name?" he asked excitedly

"Noriko. Kaiba Noriko." Yami answered, Mokuba was touching Noriko's hand that was clenched.

"She's so cute…" Mokuba whispered. "She looks like Yami at the same time she looks like you, big brother…"

"Can I go up now? I'm really tired." Said Yami, almost yawning

"Yeah, sure," said Mokuba and he went back to his tutor in the living room

"I'll be in the lounge if you need me." said Seto going up the stairs with Yami. "And Noriko's stuff is in our room for the moment. I haven't chosen a room to renovate for her yet."

"Thanks, Seto. I love you," said Yami turning to his and Seto's bedroom door

"Yeah, love you, too," Seto gave him a kiss on the lips and Noriko with a chaste one on the forehead.

Yami entered the room and laid sleeping Noriko on the crib opposite the king sized bed Seto had. He went to the bed and lied down. He did some thinking.

_Yup. I don't want to experience that again. Ra, who would?! If Seto ever wanted one more, he'll be the one carrying it and I will be working away in Kaiba Corp with no worries. Now he'll be one throwning up all the contents of his stomach and still gain weight! _

_Ra, I am soo fat! How much weight did I gain? _He went to the bathroom and on the weighing scale. _Twenty pounds?! I soo have to lose that! I'll be at the gym if Seto wants me. Wait. Gym? There's a gym here! I remember Seto working out two weeks before a photo shoot. I am so there. I'll just have to drink one of those chocolate protein shakes Seto drinks after working out. And Gatorade while he works out. _

Yami was sure he'd work out and lose the twenty pounds he gained.

* * *

Good, bad, horrible? Just review the damn thing. 


	2. Parenthood

Sorry guys! t took me so long to update i was hospitalized and well...i just got out of the hellhole...hope you like!

* * *

Chapter two: Parenthood

Three months later

Noriko was crying. And it was 3am.

"Shut her up, Seto. I did it the last time," Yami woke Seto up. "Seto!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Seto got out of bed. "Fuck this…" he mumbled going across the room to get Noriko to feed on a bottle. "I'm twenty-two…I'm not supposed to be doing this damn thing yet!" he whispered. He picked up Noriko, making sure he supported her head with his hand fist before the crook of his arm. He got the bottle that was in the steamer on the desk and shook it, diluting the infant's formula in the warm water inside it. "Shut up now, Noriko-chan." Noriko stopped crying and sucked on the bottle quietly. Seto was really sleepy. So he went to the chair by the crib and sat down, where he continued feeding Noriko. And he fell asleep. Together with Noriko.

The next morning, Yami woke up alone on the bed. "Where's Seto?" he looked around the room and saw him asleep, sitting on a chair with Noriko hugged snugly in his arms. "Cute…" he stood up and got the baby from Seto's arms. Noriko woke up, but she didn't cry. "Hello, baby…you hungry?" he cooed at her and got another bottle from the steamer and shook it. He went back to the bed and bottled Noriko there. "You know, you tired out your father last night."

Seto was dreaming. And it was a nightmare.

_DREAM_

_Seto was holding Yami's hand. And it was Yami's last push. Yami got the baby out. But it was not crying._

"_What's happening?! Why isn't the baby crying?!" Yami demanded, albeit tiredly but the doctor didn't answer_

"_Hey! He asked you something!" Seto stipulated_

_The doctor cut the cord and sadly wrapped it in a cloth. He gave the baby to Seto miserably. "I-I-I'm sorry. She's a stillborn. I'm sorry." _

_Seto's eyes filled with tears. He hugged the baby. "No! No! My baby!"_

_END DREAM_

"NO!!!" he woke up with a jolt screaming

"Seto! Are you alright! You were having a nightmare!" said Yami. He had just finished feeding Noriko when Seto started moaning

"Yami!" he breathed heavily. He was sure that was the worst nightmare ever had.

"You know, I think it will help if you tell me what happened in your dream," he said and Seto nodded, leading Seto to the bed so he could lie down. "Lie down, then tell me."

"Well, it was when Noriko came and it was your last push. She…she…she…"

"She was what, huney?"

"A stillborn,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yami hugged him. "C'mon, let's have breakfast. You need it," he said, standing up from the bed and helping Seto off it. They went to the crib and Yami picked her up. And she was sleeping. Again.

"I'm glad that she wasn't," said Seto, accompanying Yami out the door, to the dining room

"Wasn't what, love?" Yami asked

"A stillborn."

"Seto, after all the doctor's appointments a we went to?" they stopped at the foot of the grand staircase. Yami looked at him, and Seto was still down from the nightmare. Yami lifted his chin up. "That horrible amniocentesis (1)? The vitamins? Who wouldn't have the perfect baby?"

"I know," Seto then smiled, and pulled Yami into a passionate kiss. Yami pulled away when he knew Seto was going too far

"Seto, the baby,"

"Sorry. Let's go have breakfast." They went to the dining room

Entering the dining room, Yami gave Noriko to one of the maids and they sat down to eat. Yami served himself with the waffles and put butter and syrup on it and some orange juice. Seto read paper while drinking his black coffee without sugar.

Noriko won't stop crying. And the maid was didn't know what to do. Noriko clearly knew that the person holding her wasn't Yami or Seto.

"Give her to me, Takeshi." Yami told the maid

"Yes, sir," the maid gave him the baby and them she stopped crying

"Looks like she doesn't want anybody else to touch her besides us," said Seto. He thought that if she didn't want anybody else to hold her than her parents, she won't trust anybody else than him, Yami and Mokuba. That would be a good thing, wouldn't it?

"Yeah," said Yami. "You didn't like the maid, didn't you, Noriko?" Yami cooed at her and she was babbling back smiling

"Morning, big brother," Mokuba entered the dining room, still in his pyjamas.

"Morning, I have to get to KC now," said Seto standing up. "After I hit the showers I'll be leaving immediately."

"Seto!"

"What?" he was about to step out the room

"Can I use the gym? I have to lose all these fat Noriko made me put on," Yami asked and Mokuba giggled

"Yeah," he left

"Mokuba,"

"Yes, Yami?" Mokuba turned to him with a mouthful of waffles

"I want you with tutor in an hour, alright? No buts." He told him

"Ok," Mokuba replied gloomily

"I'm going to work out after your tutor so you'll be the one looking after Noriko since she doesn't want anybody else to touch her."

"Really!" Mokuba's gloomy expression suddenly brightened up

"Yes," he drank some of the juice

"Count me in!" he finished his milk and ran up to his room to take a bath

Noriko was sleeping. Again. Yami could take advantage of that. He could take a bath while she was sleeping then take care of her again after the bath. He stood up and went to the room, finding a ready for work Seto.

"Bye, Yami. I have to go." He gave a kiss on the cheek and left

"Damn he smells good," he put the baby down in the crib and went in the showers

Yami was in his bedroom peacefully rocking Noriko to sleep after working out for about two hours. Two hours of working out? That surely made his muscles soar. But to lose that twenty pounds he had to work out more than two hours. Maybe he'd work out two hours a day for a week, and then add thirty minutes to that on the second week, then another thirty on the third. Maybe the maximum time he can work out is four. He had to take care of Noriko, too! That sounds a good plan.

Yami fell asleep on the chair he was sitting on, with Noriko also asleep and was hugged snugly in Yami's arms. Seto came home hours after that. He came home to find a cute scene in his bedroom that calmed him down. He changed out of suit and woke Yami up.

"Yami, wake up."

"Seto?" he moaned, opening his eyes.

"C'mon, put Noriko down."

"Kay," Yami stood up and put Noriko down in the crib. He wento bed with Seto.

Seto didn't even bother to eat dinner that night. He was so mad at his employees that were working down on the mainframes. A virus almost spread to all of them. It was a good thing he destroyed it in time. He even fired half of them. Then there were the press trying to get into his office to find out about the mainframe problem.

He was almost assassinated today! One of his employees tried to shoot him as he went out the building. The employee was serving life term in jail. But he was not hurt. One of his bodyguards took the bullet for him, and the bullet didn't hit any vital organs but it was mere millimetres from the liver. He gave him a leave, a bonus and the money to pay for the hospital.

The next day was a Sunday, thank Ra! Now Seto was going to be the one taking care of Noriko all day.

"Yami! She's not going to be with me all day!"

"She is and will be. It's important for us to take turns, you know!"

"I'm going to be in the lounge!"

"Then put the playpen there. Look after her, rock her to sleep, feed her, and most important of all, talk to her!"

"Talk to her?! It's not like she's going to understand me!"

"That's exactly the point of talking to her! Make her learn! You know, if you just take care of her for just one day, six days of me taking care of her is paid."

"You have got to be kidding! I don't know HOW to take care of an infant!"

"And do you know how to change a diaper? And use baby wipes?"

"WHAT?!"

"I only asked you to take care of her for one day! And I'll be in the gym if you need me." Yami gave Noriko to Seto and he left for the gym

"Hell no…" he looked at Noriko, who was looking back at him with her amethyst eyes. She babbled and smiled. Seto smelled something awful. He felt, from his left hand that was on Noriko's butt, that her butt was warm. "Hell no! Your mother just gave you to me! This is the worst day ever!" he went up to his lounge.

In his lounge, he was surprised to have found the playpen, the mat where Yami changes Noriko's diapers, the diapers and wipes, the things Noriko needed, like baby cologne and baby powder, the formulas, the toys and the baby seat, where he can put Noriko when she falls asleep. And that baby carrying thing. Did he have to wear that?! And this was perfectly planned! Everything was in its place! No wonder Yami was hurrying to the gym. At least he could spend some 'quality time' with his daughter.

"You like torturing me, don't you?" he raised an eyebrow at Noriko, who was smiling at him widely. "Fine. I'll change your diaper," he grumbled.

He put her down on the mat on the sofa and took off her diaper. "Oh, fuck! There's shit everywhere! Damn you smell bad!" his grimaced. "Ok, what to do?" he saw the wipes. "Wipes? Yes, wipes," he took the wipes and pulled out a few sheets. He wiped the faeces from Noriko's butt and the other parts of her lower body. "This is so disgusting. How much shit do you produce in one day?!" he asked her, almost thinking she'd answer back. He put the used wipes in a plastic bag he found in the bag where all of Noriko's things contained and threw it in the trash bin. "What to do next?" he rummaged through the bag. "Yeah, baby powder. And you'll need lots of cologne, too. And so do I." he put a considerable amount of powder on her and got a diaper and put it on her. "Thank Ra I'm done. And you'll be needing cologne." He put a considerable amount on her again. And also on himself. He didn't want to smell like shit. "There! Happy?!" he carried her. She babbled and saliva was all over her mouth. "Oh, Ra…" he got the bib and wiped away all of the spit off mouth. He put her down on the baby seat and he put on the baby carrying thing. Then he put her in front of him. "Ok, now you comfy?" she yawned. "I'll take that as a yes." He sat down and went over the papers.

The day ended, which Seto realized he didn't want it to. He experienced what Yami had been doing for the past three months without him helping. It was both tiring and fun.

Yami was just out of the showers when he decided to check on Seto and on Noriko, and the sun was already setting. He entered the lounge and found Seto feeding while rocking Noriko to sleep.

"Have you eaten dinner, Seto?"

Seto looked at the figure at the door. "No, not yet." He said

Yami approached him and took Noriko. "C'mon, eat dinner. I'll be here with your daughter,"

"Yeah, sure," he stood up and went down.

Yami sat on the chair. He looked at his daughter. "I love you," and kissed her little head lightly

They had a life ahead of them, full of surprises, love and happiness. Who knew something this small and very tiring to take care of would give you so much happiness? And she may give him and Seto more when she grows up, ne? Following the footsteps of her father…

* * *

Did you like? I know...it was horrible...i think the problems are gonna start next chapter...


	3. Doubts

Hey! I updated this as soon i can. Will you please review after you read the damn thing?! Shit...

* * *

In Denial 

Chapter Three: Doubts

Three more months later

Yami was already dressed up for working out even though it was only seven. He usually goes to work out in the after noon. He was carrying Noriko and was going to Seto's lounge. He entered and gave Noriko to Seto.

"She's yours today." He said plainly and turned to leave

"What?! It's a Saturday!" said Seto, taking off his glasses

Yami stopped in his steps. "I know. You won't be able to go to work anyways. The roads are blocked of snow. Bye. Have fun!" he ran out the door, ending the conversation

"Shit…" he looked at the sleeping infant. "Why do you look so familiar?" he asked himself. Noriko looked like someone else he knew, but he can't guess who.

Maybe Yami slept with somebody else! No! Was he cheating on him? Maybe he is! What if Noriko isn't his? He'd been taking care of an infant that wasn't even of his own flesh!

Now who were the people Yami was close to? Well, there's Yugi, Jou, Honda, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Otogi…it must be one of them! Or not…maybe with somebody else! What about his subjects from Egypt? Are they here in hiding? Here in Japan? What if it's Seth? Or Mahaado? Shadi? Shimon? Ewww…that man's over sixty!

Why couldn't he figure it out?! If Noriko wasn't his, he swore he knew that guy well! The only question is: WHO IS HE?!

"No! Snap out of yourself, Kaiba! Noriko is yours and will always be!" he yelled at himself as he stood up and put Noriko down in the prepared crib and gave her a bottle.

He started pacing in his lounge, forgetting about the paperwork he was supposed to do. "What if you're not mine? No! Yami won't cheat! I love him! He loves me! He can't cheat! He wouldn't and shouldn't!" he said to himself. "If he did cheat, these are all lies! Everything! My daughter, his love…everything! This isn't happening!" he mind was in a state of chaotic frenzy. He couldn't choose between Yami was cheating on him and not cheating on him. "No! Stop it, Kaiba! Yami Mutou is NOT I repeat, NOT cheating on you!" he tried to convince himself. "But why doesn't Noriko look like me? Why does she look like somebody else?! If she looks like someone else, it only means Yami slept with another person and that would mean…she not mine…she's not mine…" he collapsed on the sofa opposite the crib dumbstruck, just realizing what had been happening to him the past year. "She's not mine…she's not mine…" he curled up on the sofa. "She's not mine…" he whispered. "It's all a lie…it's all a fucking lie…everything that happened…the things that happened that made me happy…were all fucking lies…every damn second since she was born was a lie…the bastard…he cheated on me…"

After a few hours of moping, he got up and went to check on Noriko. She was asleep. Good. He picked her up and put her in his room and went back to the lounge.

He went back to his work, putting on his glasses, to occupy himself and to forget what had been flooding his mind.

"Seto?" Yami's voice came as he entered the room.

Seto didn't look at him. He was angry at the tri-coloured haired duellist for cheating on him. He continued his work, ignoring the figure at the door.

"Seto, are you alright?" Yami approached him. "Is there something troubling you?" Seto didn't answer. "You know you can tell me." he sat on one of the chairs facing the desk, like had an appointment with the CEO. Yami was getting pissed off. "Seto, if you have a problem you know you can tell me!" he said sternly

"You want to know my problem?!" Seto gave Yami one of his coldest glares behind his glasses. "Well, do you?! Do you?!" he took his glasses off and closed the laptop and stood up. Yami was getting scared. He had never seen Seto act like this before. At him at least. "Well, I've got a question for you, Yami Mutou." He paused. "Who is the father of the child in my room?!"

* * *

Was that good? Bad? Horrible? You decide. Review the damn thing. 


	4. Lies Are Lies!

'Nother chapter! Yay! wonderin' what'll happen? Read the damn thing then REVIEW, AYT?! Geez, you people are dificult to talk ta.

* * *

In Denial

Chapter Four: Lies are Lies!

* * *

"_You want to know my problem?!" Seto gave Yami one of his coldest glares behind his glasses. "Well, do you?! Do you?!" he took his glasses off and closed the laptop and stood up. Yami was getting scared. He had never seen Seto act like this before. At him at least. "Well, I've got a question for you, Yami Mutou." He paused. "Who is the father of the child in my room?!"

* * *

_

Yami sat there dumbstruck. Then he got angry. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?!" he also stood up

"You're not answering my question! Who is the father of that child?!"

"That is simply stupid Seto! Of course you're the father of your daughter!" he yelled back. Seto didn't retort back for a moment.

"Have you slept with anybody else other than me?" he asked calmly

Yami's eyes widened. Seto was accusing him of cheating on him. "No!"

"LIAR! WHO WAS THE FUCKING BASTARD?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Yami denied.

"YOU CHEATER! YOU DID FUCK WITH SOMEBODY ELSE! NOW WHO WAS THE ASSWIPE?!"

"Big brother?" Mokuba entered the room. His tutor was disturbed by all the yelling of the couple.

"OK FINE! WHAT IF I DID FUCK WITH SOMEBOSY ELSE? WOULD YOU FUCKING CARE?!" Yami started to cry. "YOU WERE ALWAYS OUT THEN! ALWAYS WORKING! ALWAYS AT FUCKING WORK! YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME!"

Mokuba stood there dumbstruck. His brother was yelling. At Yami. And he was cursing. This wasn't happening! Seto wouldn't yell at Yami! But yet he is. What was the reason? He wouldn't stay there and listen, would he? If he did, he would know, but it would mean he'll see his brother's true colours, he doesn't want that to happen, does he? "Big brother…" he was now officially scared. He had never seen Seto act like this before. Actually, he had, but with his employees and clients! Not at the person he loves!

"THEN THAT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY NORIKO LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY ELSE! SHE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ME OR YOU! WHO DID YOU FUCK WITH?!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING KNOW! WHY MY PRIVATE LIFE!"

"Big brother…" he said, loud enough for the arguing couple to hear. But Seto and Yami didn't hear it.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE A PART OF IT! THAT'S WHY I WANT TO FUCKING KNOW! AND YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION! WHO DID YOU FUCK WITH?"

'Yami had sex with somebody else? I thought he loved Seto! This is bad…' Mokuba thought. How could Yami do this?

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

'I wonder who he cheated with…' Mokuba thought once again. It was like he was totally ok with what's happening!

"YES! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HELL OF THE BASTARD YOU FUCKED WITH!"

"YUGI! THERE! YOU HAPPY?!"

'Yugi?' he reminisced Noriko's face. 'Yugi! She looks like…Yugi…no! It's a lie! Noriko is Seto's daughter and my niece! She's not Yugi's!' he yelled mentally

Now Seto was the one who stood there dumbstruck. 'Yugi?' he remembered Noriko's face. That's right! She looked like…Yugi…

"Seto…Seto…" Yami went around the desk and hugged Seto. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he buried his face in Seto's clothes

Seto brushed Yami away.

"Seto…please…I'm sorry…"

"Liar! Cheater! Fraud!" he hit him and Yami fell back. "I LOVED YOU! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND SOUL AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! I GAVE YOU FUCKING EVERYTHING! I LESSENED MY DAMN WORK HOURS WAY BEFORE SHE WAS EVEN MADE AND YOU TELL ME THAT I NEVER CARED! THAT I NEVER GAVE A DAMN?! YOU LIAR! FUCK YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE, MUTOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND TAKE THE CHILD WITH YOU!"

"Seto…please…"

"I can't believe you did this to me…YOU DID LOVE ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes, I did and I still do!"

'Please stop fighting!' Mokuba ran out the door and waited outside the room crying.

"THEN WHY CHEAT! HAVE I NOT GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING? I LOVED YOU! I CARED FOR YOU! AND I DIDN'T JUST FUCK YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO! IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS MAKING LOVE TO YOU!"

"I know that!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT?!" Seto's eyes were filling with tears. "Am I not good enough for you? Do I have to be number one like Yugi for you to love me fully?"

"I don't know…I just did it ok!"

"Get out of my house."

"Please Seto, no! I'm sorry!"

"OUT! OUT! GET OUT! AND YOU SAYING SORRY AND ME FORGIVING YOU WILL NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKING CHEATED AND LIED TO ME!" Seto was in rage. Yami quickly stood up and ran out the room.

He packed his and Noriko's things and left the manor. Seto collapsed on his chair and cried. He loved Yami and the baby so much…and he kicked them out of his house…

He kicked them out…

He kicked them out…

* * *

Seto was a jerk wasn't he? I know, i know, it was a short fight scene...damn. Bad fight scene, too, huh? Review da damn ting...


	5. Finding A New Home

New chappie...wow...i can't believe it...note the sarcasm...

* * *

In Denial

Chapter Five: A New Home

"Yami? Where are you going?" Mokuba cried and went after Yami, who was in Seto's room packing his and Noriko's stuff.

"I'm leaving." He said plainly, going back and forth from the closet

"No! Please! Don't! I don't want you to leave!" he cried and was having difficulty speaking as he was crying full-fledged, watching Yami pack clothes in a big bag.

Yami stopped shoving the clothes in the bag and turned to Mokuba. He started to cry as he put both hands on the sides of Mokuba's face. "Your brother doesn't love me anymore, Mokie…he doesn't love Riko-chan anymore…"

"No! That's not true! He does love you! I don't want you to leave! No-" he cried

"No, no, Mokuba Kaiba you listen to me," tears won't stop coming. They were staining his shirt. "I love you so much…do you know that?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Then you take care of Seto, ok?"

"No! Don't leave! I love you, too! Just please don't leave! I'll change big brother's mind! He's lying!"

"No, no, Mokuba, calmed down." He was still crying, his hands still on Mokuba's face. "I know that I can never come back and visit you-"

"No! I want you to come back! With Riko-chan!" Mokuba was now sobbing and forcing himself to talk Yami out of what he was about to do.

"Mokuba, listen to me!" the pharaoh won't calm down himself. "You are far from talking me out of this. I'm going to leave weather you and Seto like it or not."

"Please don't leave, Yami!"

"Mokuba Kaiba you listen to me!" Yami let go of Mokuba. "I will leave this house today and there is nothing you can do about it!" Yami went back to packing clothes. Mokuba sank down to the floor and continued sobbing.

Noriko was now crying, and Yami had just finished packing. Mokuba hadn't stopped crying either. He didn't want his other big brother to leave him and take his niece with him.

Yami picked crying Noriko up and dressed her with her winter clothes; he turned to Mokuba. "Goodbye, Mokie. I love you," Yami left out in to the hallway

"No! Big brother! Please! Don't leave!" Mokuba ran after him. But he won't stop. Until he was out the door. He saw Yami leave, out into wintery Domino city. He ran back up the stairs to Seto's lounge. Seto was standing by the window and turned around when Mokuba entered the room. "Seto! Why did you do that!" he lunged at him. He was only half of his brother. So he was only able to punch him (like a child would, not hard) up to his abdomen. "I hate you! You let Yami leave! No! You made Yami leave! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Mokuba…" Seto pulled him in so he'd calm down. "Mokuba…Mokuba…"

"I…hate…you…" he cried, getting Seto's shirt wet, calming down.

Yami called for a cab and departed to Yugi's house. Why did Seto do that? He loved him so much! He also accused him of cheating on him. Well he did cheat on him. Once! It was only once! But the effect of it…a baby…maybe Noriko really wasn't his…

He stood at the doorstep crying, having second thoughts on ringing that doorbell. But he rang it.

"Yes?" Yugi opened to door, thinking it was Jou. But instead, he saw Yami crying, carrying his niece

"Yugi…"

"Yami! Oh my Ra, come inside! It's freezing!" he took the bags and escorted Yami to the living room, in front of the lit fireplace, and let him sit down. "Yami, oh, Ra…what happened to you?" he helped Yami out of his coat.

"Seto kicked us out…" Yami said struggling to hold back tears, making sure Noriko didn't wake up as he moved about.

"Why would Kaiba do that? I thought he loved you!" exclaimed Yugi sitting beside him

"I know but that's not why he threw us out!" Yami cried

"But why?" Yugi was concerned. Really concerned.

"Yugi, who are you talking to-" Sugoruko came from the kitchen but stopped talking when he saw Yami. "Yami why are you here?" he ran to him

"Kaiba kicked him and the baby out." Said Yugi

"Why the fuck would Kaiba do that?" Sugoruko suddenly got angry. Yugi saw Yami as his big brother and Sugoruko also saw Yami as his grandson. He sat down opposite Yami

"I was just about to tell Yugi," Yugi handed him a tissue

"Why?" Yugi asked

"Yugi, remember that time when we got home from a party drunk?" Yami asked him. He knew he and Yugi shouldn't have done what they did but they already did it.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked. Sugoruko was listening carefully. Almost getting an idea of why Seto had kicked out Yami

"Well, Seto was already my boyfriend then. And it was four weeks before I knew I was pregnant and everything…"

"Yami get straight to the point," said Sugoruko who was growing impatient

"I remember the things we did that night…"

"Oh shit…" Yugi suddenly stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Shit, Yami, shit! Fuck this!"

"Please don't get angry…" Yami started to cry again

"Yugi what is he talking about!" Sugoruko demanded, then suddenly getting what Yugi had just said

"You mean you had sex with Yami?! Yugi! What were you thinking!" Said Sugoruko

Yugi stopped pacing and stared at Yami. "You mean to tell me that she's mine?!" oh shit. She couldn't be his! This was not happening yet it is!

"That's what Seto thought!" Yami cried. He put the baby down.

"Oh, no Yami! This is shit! Fuck this! Did you get a DNA test?" Yugi was frantic. "Grandpa, tell him what's going on right now!"

"No! You tell him!" he was angry. "Yami," he turned to Yami. "That child is no one else's but Kaiba's, Yami! Don't go blaming this on Yugi!"

"But I'm not! I know that this is Seto's baby! She's not anyone else's!" said Yami, tears furiously going down his cheeks

"Yami if you must know, I'm in a relationship with Jou!" Yugi frantically said. "She can't, shouldn't, wouldn't, will not and will never be mine!"

"Yugi calm and sit down." Sugoruko demanded Yugi and he sat down

"Yes, Grandpa," he obeyed

"Ok, Yami, you can stay here," said Sugoruko a little calmed down

"Thank you, grandpa!" he hugged him and stopped crying

"On one condition," Yami let him go

"Yes? Anything!" he pleaded

"You demand a DNA test from Seto." He said plainly

"Of course…" Yami gulped. He knew Seto would agree. But what if Noriko really wasn't Seto's? he was scared of the result.

"If the baby's his, what would you want him to do?" Yugi asked.

"I want him to say sorry and take us back and love me." he turned to Noriko. He burshed her hair off her face with his hand. How could Seto hurt this little angel? Now she has a hole in her heart. The hole where Seto should be.

"That's it?" Yugi was surprised. That was real shallow, even for Yami. He never thought a Pharaoh like Yami would have demands that low.

"What if it's Yugi's?" Sugoruko raised a brow at Yugi. It was their fault. They did something they shouldn't have.

"I'll go alone." He bowed his head. He knew Seto wouldn't accept him in the mansion again when he got the result of the DNA test and see that Noriko's not his. He'd better go and raise Noriko alone.

"No you won't!" said Yugi and Yami's head shot up. "You'll be living with me and Jou!"

"You serious?" Yami said, daring to believe it. "No! I can't take that! I can raise Noriko on my own! I can be a single parent! I can go back to Egypt and raise her as a princess there!"

"No you won't! Jou and I'll be there for you! I promise!" he hugged Yami, and then looked at him, with hands on his temples. "I'll be there for you, I promise, big brother…" he hugged him once again, and Yami hugged him back.

"I think I'll leave you brothers alone." Sugoruko left to the kitchen. "Oh shit! It burned!"

Yugi at Yami let go laughing. Yami took Noriko. "I hope she's not mine…" said Yugi. 'You don't know how much I love you. I only took Jou's courting because I knew I can learn to love him. But now? With you suddenly appearing in our lives? I don't think I can learn to love Jou anymore. I hope she's mine.'

"I hope so, too…"

"Yugi! You come in here right now!" Sugoruko yelled from the kitchen

"Oh, shit…I'll leave you two for a while." he left for the kitchen. "Yes, Grandpa?"

"You had sex with Yami that night, did you not?"

"Yeah…I think…" their voices low

"What were you thinking?! You were also already with Jou then!"

"I know…I'm sorry grandpa! I just…love him too!"

"You are not going to love your big brother figure, Yugi. You already have Jou and you're not breaking his heart! And don't say sorry to me. Tell that to Yami. And you're going to help take care of my great granddaughter."

"Yes, grandpa…"

"You take care of dinner, I'll be with my first granddaughter," he left Yugi in the kitchen

"You expect me to cook a decent meal! That's not going to happen!"

"Improvise!"

"Improvise?! Improvise?! I don't even know how to cook!" but Sugoruko had already left into the living room

"So this is my great granddaughter." The old man admired the baby that was resting in Yami's arms sleeping, sucking on a bottle. "She's beautiful, looks like you,"

"Thank you, grandpa," said Yami, pulling the bottle from the child's mouth when it coughed. Clearly she was full so Yami put her bib on his shoulder and burped her. Grandpa smiled at the scene. He hadn't seen the pharaoh act so caring before. At least not at his very first granddaughter. "Is my room still alive?" he asked as he put back the baby on the crook of his arm

"Yeah, yeah it is." Said Sugoruko. They hadn't touched Yami's room since he left. They thought be he'd come and stay with them for a while.

"May I go back there?" he asked, wiping the spit off Noriko's mouth. She was teething so she was spitting all the time.

"Yeah, sure. Nobody's gone up there for quite a while," he said, not taking his gaze off the sleeping infant. "May I hold her? I'll be careful I promise. And it's been a while since I held a baby,"

"Sure. Just make sure you support the head with your hand," Yami smiled as he gave Noriko to grandpa. He had never seen the old man act this way. Maybe because it was the first time somebody actually brought a baby here in Kame Game Shop.

Grandpa stared at the child he was holding. Beautiful, so beautiful…she had Seto's nose, lips and visage. And she had blonde bangs and black hair. He turned to Yami. "If she isn't Seto's, would you stay here and let me take care of her? I love children,"

Yami thought for a second. He hesitated to answer the question. "No, grandpa," he managed to answer. Sad, but true. He won't live here when they find out that Seto wasn't Noriko's father.

"No? Why?" Grandpa gave Noriko back to Yami

"Well, I thought I'd go back to Egypt when she's not Seto's," he started to cry again and he put Noriko down and surrounded her of cushions. "I know that…Jou wouldn't approve of this…and Seto wouldn't approve of this…I know that you would…but…" he wiped the tears away

"But what?"

"I know that deep inside me…I won't approve myself…" he sniffled. "So…when I stay here…I hurt…I'll hurt when I see Seto…so I'll go back to Egypt…and raise her as a princess."

"Princess? Princess?! That won't change anything!"

"I know! But at least she won't get to know her father who was a freakin' bastard!" he struggled to hold back tears again, forcing them not to come out.

"Ok, I understand. Just, don't tell her any lies of who her father is!"

"Thanks, grandpa. May I go up now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Yami took Noriko and went up to his room. He put Noriko gently down on the bed and surrounded her with the pillows. He was now going to share his bed with his baby. At least he didn't have to stand and walk over to the crib, which he didn't have right now, when she was crying.

He sat down by the baby and admired her. "I love you so much." He took the blanket wrapped around her and put her over all pyjamas on her. "Do you know how much of a bastard your father is?" he told her. "But you know? I'm a fool. You're mother's a big fucking fool. Why? How? Because I love a bastard. But you don't have anything to do with this."

Noriko just…slept.

* * *

That was bad wasn't it? Just review da damn ting. Dammit…so…whose do you want the baby's to be? Seto's or Yugi's? You decide! The story might turn out bad though if you decide Noriko is Yugi's. 


	6. Memories, Nightmares, New Job and Papa

Yay...another chapter...read, then review, ayt?!?!?

* * *

In Denial

Chapter six: Memories, Nightmares, New Job and Papa

_Seto's dream_

"_Seto!" someone called out to him._

_That voice was familiar! "Yami?" Seto turned around. But all he saw was white. Everything was white. _

"_Seto!" _

_He turned around again. Then he saw Yami. And he was with a lady. And they were approaching him. He can't believe it. Yami traded him with this low life woman! When they were in front of him, Seto suddenly reacted. "Who the hell is she?! You traded me for some low life?!"_

_The lady, who looked undeniably like Yami, hit him on the face. Hard. "Mama said you loved me!"_

_Seto looked at her slowly as he wiped the spit off his lips from the hit using the sleeve of his sweater. "What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"_Don't you remember her, Seto?" Yami looked at him, disappointment clearly was in his eyes. The lady started to cry._

"_Papa, don't you remember me?" she asked him, her tears falling from her eyes_

"_Oh, my Ra…" he went to touch her face. "Noriko…"_

_Noriko hit his hand. Hard. Again. "Don't touch me! Mama said you loved me!" she cried. Seto just looked at her, full of regret. "I thought you loved me! I thought you loved Mama! Because I knew that Mama loved you!" Seto's eyed were filling with tears_

"_Please, I'm sorry, Riko-chan-"_

"_Don't call me that!" she cut him off. Yami just stared at them. This was a problem between father and his daughter. "Only Mama, grandpa and Uncle Yugi calls me that! I would never imagine you calling me by that name!" she informed him. "All my life I waited for you! I've been waiting for you to come back to us! Mama always told me to pray! Pray that you'll come back!" Seto looked down. "But what do you do? You left me there on the bench waiting for you for sixteen years!" she was now yelling at him. "I hate you! I hate you! And to think that mama told me you took such good care of me! I hate you!" Yami and Noriko disappeared._

_But Noriko's voice was still around. _

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

_End dream_

"NO!!!" Seto jolted from his sleep, breathing heavily. "No. no…that doesn't mean anything. Nothing…it was nothing…" he got up from bed, put on his robe, and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He ran into one of his servants in the kitchen. But he didn't mind him as he sat on one of the stools by the counter and rubbed his temples clockwise.

"Master Seto, you're up early," said the butler. "Do you desire something?" he asked, taking out the silverwares to be used for breakfast. Only people outside the manor call him Kaiba. When new butlers or maids are hired, he always tells them, "In this house, my name is Seto," which was pretty sweet, of course.

"Yeah, get me a glass of water," he said as he stopped rubbing his temples.

"Yes, sir," he quickly obeyed.

"What time is it?" Seto asked him.

"Master, it is three thirty in the morning," he handed him the glass of water. Three thirty? Yeah. The servants take turns on who goes up at three thirty in the morning to prepare things for breakfast and clean a little.

"Oh, Ra," he mumbled. It was always around three when Noriko cries. And everybody knows it's the devil's hour at three in the morning. "God I hate this shit," he stood up and went back to his room with the glass of water in his hand.

He walked up the stairs, thinking about the nightmare he just had. What if he does leave Yami and sixteen years pass? Will Noriko have the reaction she had in his dream? But no! He wouldn't go and find him! It was Yami's fault! He was the one who had an affair with that asswipe. Uncle Yugi? How the hell does she know who her father is? Uncle? Uncle?! She doesn't have any proof that he's her father?

He went back to bed. He was sure he was going to wake up around six later. Then he'll have a cup of coffee then go straight to Kaiba Corp to take Yami and Noriko off his mind. He dozed off, with the thoughts still up and about in his head.

* * *

"Morning Grandpa, Yugi!" Yami entered the kitchen, feeding Noriko on a bottle. He sat down on one of the chairs and continued what he was doing.

Yugi and Sugoruko stared at him. They've never seen Yami act this way before. Who knew someone with a strict visage and a powerful voice such as Yami be so gentle with an infant? It was like he was so experienced. Like he's done it before. But, what if he _has_ done it before? And if he has, Yugi and Grandpa would most likely want to find it out. But with Yami's problem right now, it'd be better if they leave him alone.

Yami looked at the two. "Uh…why are you staring at me…?"

"Wha…?" they said, "Um…oh! Nothing, nothing," Yugi went back to eating his cereal and Sugoruko to his ramen.

Yami raised a brow and turned back to Noriko and he smiled at her. "Uh, Yami are you hungry?" Yugi stood up and washed his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"No, no," Yami answered. "I'll eat later, after I feed Riko-chan,"

"Suit yourself," said Sugoruko. "I'm going to be in the shop and Yugi's getting ready for school," he stood up and threw the paper bowl in the trash bin. Yugi went back upstairs. "There's ramen in the cupboard and the hot water is over there. There's curry in the fridge and the cereal's in the other cupboard over there," he pointed over to the cupboard to the right. "You decide what to have for breakfast," he walked over to him on the other side of the table. "I'll see you later, Noriko," he touched her check and smiled. She was so beautiful. A perfect blend of her parents. Her eyes weren't as violet as they used to be, though. They seem to be changing to another colour. Sugoruko shook the idea off his head and proceeded to his shop. "Bye, Yami,"

"Bye, Grandpa," said Yami. Noriko coughed and he took the bottle from her mouth. "You're full, aren't you, sweetheart?" like what he did last time, he put the bib on his shoulder and burped her. When she had, he let her sit on the table; and from the freezer, he gave her the thing babies chew on when they're teething.

"Wah!" she babbled. She gladly took the frozen rubber and chewed on it. Yami sat in front of her and sighed. Noriko looked at Yami and withdrew the frozen rubber from her mouth. "Papa!" she giggled.

"What did you say?" Yami looked at her in amazement. "It's your first word!" he picked Noriko up and he danced with joy with Noriko in his arms. He stopped after a few moments and looked at her. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! You've said your first word!" he gave her lots of chaste kisses on her cheeks.

"Papa!"

"I love you so much!" he sat back down on the chair and he let Noriko sit on the table again. "I've been teaching you 'mama', not 'papa'," he thought for a second. 'Seto,' "So Seto was the one who taught you that," he started to cry again, not sob.

"Papa!" she said again, then going to back to chewing on the frozen rubber.

Yami was sad again. Instead of him already trying to get over his ex-boyfriend, his daughter reminds him of him by saying the word he's been teaching her. Why? Why did this have to happen? If he hadn't cheated…Noriko wouldn't have looked like Yugi…Seto would have been with them…they would have been happy…they would have been taking care of Noriko together…they would have been teaching her new words to say…they wouldn't have had a fight…he wouldn't have left Mokuba alone…

He hastily wiped his tears away and prepared himself some ramen. He poured the hot water in to the cup and put a saucer on top of it. He went back to Noriko and told her some things, even though he knew she wouldn't understand it.

"Do you know who your father is?" he asked her. But she just stared at her. "I don't know either," he started to cry again. Yugi was by the kitchen door and was listening intently. "Do you know who raised you? You don't? I'll tell you."

"Weh…" she babbled

Yami brushed her blonde bangs from her eyes. "His name is Seto Kaiba. Yes, he was a great man…he loved you so much! You two used to always spend time together. Now, as you can see, you don't anymore. And it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry, Riko-chan. I've done such a big mistake to you and Seto. I shouldn't have done what I did. And I can't make it right. It would take forever to get your father's trust back." Noriko just looked at him, as if she really was listening and that she understood him.

Yugi hurt inside and he started to cry. He knew Yami would never love him back. And he knew he could never love Jou back as well. Now he knew how Yami felt. Being rejected by the person you love.

He snapped out of his thoughts and called out to the people in the house. "I'm leaving!" he ran as fast as he could to the door so that Yami won't see his tears.

"Bye!" Yami replied and he got to his ramen and ate, watching Noriko chew on the frozen rubber.

* * *

Seto awoke at the sound of his alarm clock at 6am. He got up and went to the shower; things had been such a doozy since Yami left. Mokuba won't talk to him, saying it was his entire fault Yami had left. He put on his suit and went to the kitchen. He saw his servants preparing him breakfast, but he ignored them and went straight to the coffee brewer. He got his mug from beside the device and filled it with his black coffee. When he made a move to leave as he sipped his coffee, a butler butted in.

"Master Seto, aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"No, you served that, eat it." He left for Kaiba Corp.

"What's his problem?" one asked

"Maybe it was about a while ago," said the butler who was the same one from a while ago

"A while ago?" said another one

"Yeah," he said. "He was up pretty early today. Must've had a headache or a problem at the company. Or he must've had another fight with Mokuba,"

"Whatever it is, it's for him to know and for us never to find out," said another

"It's what he'll probably say when we'll ask!" said the same butler. The servants just, laughed.

* * *

He went in the basement parking lot of Kaiba Corp, where he parked his new Porsche. It was just out six months ago and he was the first one to buy in full. Cash. Well, everybody wouldn't be surprised if he bought the newest and most expensive car around, they would just be expecting it. He turned off the engine and sat there for a while. He sighed. What's he do to now? Maybe he'll just indulge himself in his work and come back around two in the morning, perhaps? Or work a bit and mope at home after he's done? Nah, he'll indulge himself in his work.

Seto got of his car leaving his empty coffee mug in it. Wait. Oh, yeah, he had his black coffee a while ago. Doesn't he even know that black coffee, completely without sugar nor milk tasted awful? He might know, or he just likes it that bitter.

He went in the elevator and pressed the button to the topmost floor (A/N: uh…I don't know how many floors KC has…I never took the time to count it all…).

DING!

Yup, he's there. He went out as the elevator doors open and people around him, the janitor, employees, his employees' secretaries, everyone bowed and greeted him a good morning. He never minded them, really. He always demanded great respect here in Kaiba Corp. No one ever forgot their position in Kaiba Corp, if they had to talk to the President, they really should have graduated from Harvard, First Honours of politeness before they can speak to him, sarcastically speaking.

He entered his office, expecting to find his secretary sitting in her post by his door. Outside his real office door. He did find her there, arranging the huge mount of papers he was about to sign.

The secretary, seeing her big time boss enter, quickly stood up, bowed and greeted him. Again, Seto didn't mind her. He just went past her and in his office.

He closed the door and threw his briefcase on the sofa far right from his desk. He collapsed on his seat and turned on his laptop. He sighed.

"Kuso," he mumbled. Working the whole day long would take Yami, Noriko and Mokuba off his mind. Besides, once he starts working, he'll never waste a second.

When his laptop had arrived on the desktop, he started to do the things he needed to do. Around thirty minutes later, without calls, miraculously, his secretary entered the room and gave him a huge pile of papers he either needed to sign, approve, disapprove, read, accept, deny or just simply throw them away in the always full of rubbish trash bin. Paper rubbish, that is.

He took the first one and read it. It was an investment. He threw it away, since it was from the Von Schroider Company's president, Siegfried Lloyd von Schroider. Ra, he hates that pink haired freak. He crumpled the proposal and threw it away.

Sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Yami had just finished bathing Noriko and she had been changed of her diaper and clothes. Then he realized he only had one diaper left. Where the hell was he going to get money? Get a job. Where? Maybe he'll ask grandpa.

He carried Noriko and went to the shop. When he entered, Noriko babbled at the sight of all the toys.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" said Grandpa as he was fixing the toys on one shelf.

"Do you know where I can get a job?" he said, restraining Noriko's hands from getting a hold of the toys.

"Here," grandpa looked at him

"Excuse me?" that was a surprise

"Here," Grandpa said again. "You can help me here and I'll be the one taking care of all the things Riko-chan might need," he offered a job to Yami

"I-I-I…" Yami was having second thoughts about taking the job. Grandpa had already done too much

"Hesitating?" Grandpa asked, sitting on the chair behind the counter. Yami turned around to face him. "It's ok," Grandpa told him. "I don't mind. In fact, I'm happy that you ran to us when Seto kicked you out. If you didn't I wouldn't have your beautiful daughter," he looked at Noriko.

"Papa!" she giggled

"Ok," Yami sighed. He didn't have any other choice. "I'll take it,"

"Great!" Grandpa gave him a big smile. "You can start by cleaning the shop. Can I hold her?" he said a little too fast

"I knew it," Yami mumbled as he went to get the broom. "He was only in it so he'd get to carry his great granddaughter," he started to clean the shop grumpily.

* * *

Next chapter: Yami's gonna demand the DNA test from Seto! How do you think he'll do it? Review.


	7. The Crown Princess, The Fight, The Date

Hey, guys. I know I said that Yami'll demand the test from Seto here in this chap but I kinda forgot to put 'how' in that sentence. I should have written 'how Yami will demand the test from Seto,' Hehehe…gomene, minna-san!

And I also know that it took me long to review. Well, the exams came up and I was so cramped with Biology and Trigonometry. Sorry! I hope that this chapter will fill your crave to know what'll happen to the little and broken Kaiba family. I hope they can get back together, don't you?

---------------------

In Denial

Chapter Seven: The Crown Princess, The Fight, and The Date

Three months and three weeks later (Sunday Morning)

"Grandpa," said Yami, who was putting Noriko in the crib, which was in the living room because he was doing chores and he needed to watch over Noriko the same time. And oh! It was a Sunday so the shop was closed. Yami and Grandpa were on a day off.

"Yes?" Grandpa came out from the kitchen, where was eating an apple. And he was still eating it when he stepped out of it and approached Yami, who was trying to calm crying Noriko down with the toy he was holding, and she did. "Having trouble with my great granddaughter?" he bit the apple.

"Not really," he said, taking off Noriko's shirt, but she had thin underwear inside. "She's just hot. It is spring after all. Maybe she just need some cool air," he got the fan from the side drawer by the crib and started to fan Noirko, who was being hit by the gentle breeze from the fan, started to calm down and play with the toy Yami handed to her.

"So," said Grandpa. "Why'd you call me?"

Yami turned to him. "I'm going out later. I'm going to buy something for next week," oh yes, it was going to be Noriko's birthday next week. And he was going to roam around the mall to find something for his daughter.

"Ssssooo…you're asking me to look after your daughter?" he asked

"Well, yes-"

"I'd love to!" he turned around and went back to the kitchen

"No! Wait!" he sighed and turned back to Noriko, who was smiling widely at him.

"Mama wet me pway wit Gwandpa?" she stood up in the crib and grabbed the rim

"Yes, sweetie," he brushed her bangs from her face. "But mama's gonna be gone for a while ok?" he picked Noriko up. "He's gonna buy something in the mall,"

"Weawy? Fo me?" she asked excitedly, putting her hands on Yami's chest and looking up at him with big shiny eyes, expecting that the thing Yami was gonna buy was going to be for her.

"It's a secret, dear." said Yami, tapping Noriko's nose with his finger gently.

The shine in Noriko's eyes disappeared. "Aaww…why you don't want me to know?"

"Because it's a secret!" Yami chuckled and he nuzzled his nose with Noriko's. "Now, go to Grandpa and be good while I'm gone," he put Noriko down and she ran to Grandpa

"Gwandpa! Wet's pway!" she ran to the old man with open arms.

"Riko-chan," he picked her up. "So, what do you want to play, my dear?"

"Hide and seek!"

Yami smiled as he leaned against the kitchen entrance, looking at his grandpa and his daughter bond. How he would have loved it when Seto was the one asking Noriko what game she'd want to play.

Then he started to cry, seeing grandpa tickling her gently, with her laughing boisterously.

"Gwandpa!"

Grandpa noticed Yami wiping his tears away and sniffing softly. "Yami are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Noriko noticed too.

"Down! Down!" Noriko yelled. "Mama cwying!" Grandpa put her down and she ran to Yami. Yami picked her up. "Mama? You cwying! Why you sad?" she wiped his tears away with her tiny hands.

"It's ok, sweetheart, it's nothing," he hugged her. "I love you so much…I love you so much…"

"I wuv you too mama," she hugged him back.

Yami put her down. "Be good while mama's gone out, ok?"

"Uh-huh," grandpa went behind her.

Yami went upstairs to freshen up before leaving.

"What's wong with mama?" Noriko asked him

"He just has a big problem right now," grandpa took her hand. "Now, I count you hide,"

"Yay!" she let go of his hand and ran down the hall.

He sighed. "With her size, she can fit anywhere,"

Yami went in his room to get his towel before going in the bathroom. But, instead of grabbing the thick piece of cloth and heading into the showers, he sat there on his bed, thinking about what he had seen earlier. Sigh.

That's it! The DNA test! But how was he going to demand it from Seto without an argument? Without it resulting in showdown of who has the louder voice.

How…

How…

How…

You're the Pharaoh of Ra damned Egypt why can't you think of something?! Wait. Pharaoh? That's it! He'll demand it from Seto speaking as the Pharaoh of Egypt! Then he'll have no way to retort whatsoever. But…that'll mean that he'll have to send for his priests and some of his soldiers…

He smiled. It'll be fine. He'll have his way anyways.

Wait. If he's going to be demanding Seto the test speaking as the Pharaoh of Egypt, then he had to change his daughter's name! Well, let's see…she's still little…so…Sagira! Yes! Sagira meant 'little one'. Ummm, he'd want her to have a second name…ummm…he's Pharaoh…her father's a CEO…that's it! Neema! Neema meant born to wealthy parents.

So, his little girl's Egyptian name is Her Highness, Crown Princess, Princess Sagira Neema. A cute name, he must say.

Now that's decided, he can now take a bath without things rounding up in his head. With that decided he grabbed his towel and went out his bedroom door, shutting it behind him. But, Yugi had gotten in his way and went in the bathroom before him. A moment later, Yugi peeped out of the bathroom.

"Were you going to use the bathroom?" said Yugi. "Can I go first coz I'm going to be late for my date," 'Yeah right, like I would care being late for my and Jou's date. The person I want to date with is before me and he has a daughter and he's not sure if she's mine or not!'

"Uh…you go on now," said Yami, giving consideration to the teen. "Your date is more important than me going to the mall," he smiled and turned around, back to his room. "Have fun!"

Yugi sighed and went back in the bathroom. He sank to the floor in front of the sink. 'Why did I have to fall in love with someone like _him_?! Why can't I just learn to love Jou? I want to love Jou!' he started to cry softly and quietly. 'I don't want to love you anymore! Why can't I just not love you anymore! It hurts to love you! I know that you and Seto still love each other despite the big problem you have right now! That's why I'm keeping my mouth shut! I don't want to love you anymore!!! I'll just end up depressed and I know I'll end up dead…' he shook off the thought with difficulty.

He went in the showers, still crying.

* * *

After Yami had taken his bath, he dressed up in his usual fit, sleeved polo with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows nicely, and pants. This attire was both casual and formal but mostly casual.

As he went down the stairs, Noriko ran to him, exposing her hiding place by the huge pot by the stairs. "MAMA!" she ran up to him.

Yami picked her up. "I'm going to leave now, baby," he told her

"Where'd you find her?" Grandpa came out from the bathroom beside the guest room and walked to Yami.

"Found her?" he asked. "She ran to me,"

"I've been looking for her for more than twenty minutes! She can fit anywhere with her size!"

Yami chuckled. "I have to go now, sweetheart," he kissed her on the cheeks; she gave it back and he gave her to Grandpa.

As he went out the door, Noriko yelled, "BYE, MAMA!" Yami just smiled. He could have been hearing 'Bye, Papa," instead.

He walked two blocks and got a cab to the mall. He got out, thinking where he'd buy Noriko's present. He was sure he'd get her a dress for her birthday. But not a totally formal and expensive one, just something that you can wear casually and formally.

He went in the department store, looking around the shops, when he saw Guess Kids. That would be great. Not formal, but also not too casual. He went in, looking around in the girl's section, until a saleslady came up to him.

"Good morning, sir," she said with a warm smile on her face. Yami looked at her. "What are you looking for, sir?"

He looked at her. Did he really grow taller? The lady actually shorter than him! Maybe an inch or two. "A dress for a little girl that's not too formal," he told her.

The lady smiled. "I've got just the thing," she whirled around and led her to one of the sections. She rummaged through one of the clothes rack. "Here!" she put out one pink dress that was formal, but it doesn't look like it is. No laces, no flowers, no puffs, just straight pink dress with a ribbon by the waist with short sleeves. And it was the smallest size, perfect for Noriko.

"It's perfect!" he smiled. "I'll take it!"

"Thank you, kind sir," she went to the cashier and Yami followed her and he paid for it. The lady gave it to him in a Guess Kids paper bag. "Please come back, sir!" she said as Yami exited the store.

He looked back, only to see Mokuba's poster as Guess Kids' model. The next store, also Guess but it was for the teens and adults, had Seto's sexy poster as Guess' model. He only got to model a couple of times for Human. Then Seto took over him. He took the modelling job from Yami. But Yami was pretty grateful for it. If Seto hadn't taken over him, he'd still be run over by fangirls. And he still is. Like now.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging people as he did. When he saw a store that had a safe hiding place, he went in it and behind the cashier. Fan girls ran in the same store. But they didn't see Yami. Then one asked the cashier lady. "Have you seen Mr Mutou anywhere here?"

"Mr Mutou?" she looked down but only her eyes moved. Then, she looked back at the insane girls. "Uh…yes…but I saw him go left to the other side of the department store," she pointed to where Yami looked like he had gone to.

The girls squealed and left the store in a hurry.

"You can come out now, Mr Mutou," she whispered.

"Are you nuts?!" he whispered back. "Those girls are gonna be the death of me!"

She bent down. "It's alright, sir, they're gone." She helped him up. Now this was much better. He was shorter than the girl. But she wasn't as tall as Seto, who's a six foot one. "Somehow I pictured you taller," she offered him a seat, where the girls can't see him if they happen to pass by again.

Yami sat down. "I know. That's what they all say. I'm used to being around girls taller than me anyways so it's no big. I never took what you said earlier as a comment. I got the fact that I'm short in my head ages ago,"

The lady smiled. "So, I think I'm gonna send guards to guide you out of the mall, huh?" she told him.

"What? No!" said Yami. "I think I'll run with my own two feet please,"

"I have to," she told him simply. "I'm the GM here. It's my duty to protect the celebrities who enter my mall, and don't have any guards with them. Of course, everybody knows you and your boyfriend had a little problem. So I think everybody knows you'd be wandering around without your bodyguards,"

"Thanks for reminding me," he told her coldly. "I'd prefer running for my life," he left the store and ran for the exit.

* * *

Seto awoke pretty late this morning. 7am to be exact. He had never woken up that late before. Well, there's a first time for everything. What day was today? He looked to his clock to his left that was on the bedside table. It's a Sunday. That's why he woke up late. Sigh.

"How 'bout staying home, for once, Kaiba?" he told himself as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. He leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. "It's been four months…since _you_ left and Mokie's hardly talking to me. Maybe I should…no…he should come up to me,"

He went to the tub and filled it with hot water. Taking off his night garments, he went in the half full tub and laid there with closed eyes. As he felt the tub getting full, he turned off the faucet and laid back again.

_Seto POV_

_Maybe staying home for a while won't hurt. I am tired after all. But what am I going to do? I bet there'll be loads of work on tomorrow. Then those employees will 'accidentally' get a fucking virus in the programme. I swear to Ra, I will fire everyone in that fucking team who got the virus in. This is shit. I can't even leave KC alone for one fucking day! _He scrubbed himself with the rough towel on the tub sill.

_Then there's Mokuba. Sigh. When will he talk to me? I really miss you, baby brother…maybe I should go talk to him. _Now, down there with soap.

_How could I have done a thing I can't fix?! I know when I look for Yami, he won't talk to me. I know that he won't get even one meter near me. But still. It's his fault for cheating. But I must say I can miss his presence. Maybe I should go look for him. Next week, on Noriko's birthday, I'll surprise him. _Now his face, then he washed the soap off his face.

_Now what will I buy for her? She would likely love toys. But I'd prefer to give him something productive…like colouring books or a Blue Eyes plushie. Or a designer dress. That would be great. _He finished washing himself.

_Now…to get out of the tub. _

_End Seto POV_

He got out of the tub as he grabbed the towel and put it around his waist. He did his hygienic routine and dressed up with a long sleeved polo shirt with collar, sweater and slacks went downstairs, where he found Mokuba eating his breakfast of French toast, milk and salad ham. He sat down in front of him, serving himself of the same breakfast Mokuba was having. As he bit his toast, a butler approached and gave him his cup of black coffee.

The servants, knowing the Kaiba brothers all too well, decided to leave them alone in the dining room. After all of them had left and shut the door, there was a long moment of silence, only the sound of the crunching of the crispy toast was heard. Then, Seto spoke.

"How are your studies, Mokuba?" he asked in a firm voice, as if he didn't care about the only family he had.

"Fine," said Mokuba in monotone as he sliced his ham and ate it, with that finishing his breakfast. He stood up.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Seto said suddenly

"Well I am," he left the room.

"Mokuba!" he stood up and went after him, almost tipping over the cup of coffee.

Mokuba stopped in his steps and turned around slowly, his face obviously pissed off. "What do you want?"

"You haven't talked to me for more than three months. What's your problem?" Seto asked concern not recognizable in his voice, even though he was.

Mokuba laughed sarcastically. "My problem?" he laughed once more. "What's _my_ problem? Why don't you ask yourself that? And don't you even try telling me that you asked me that question because you care. Because I know that you really don't. So don't say anything!" he made a move to leave, but Seto got a hold of his arm. "Let go of me!" but Seto's grip was hard. Mokuba thought that his grip might leave a mark, then he won't be able to wear sleeveless shirts and it's already getting hot.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Seto hissed at him. Really, even if he and Mokuba had a fight, Mokuba should really have shown Seot some respect. "Show respect!"

Mokuba stared at him. "Respect?! RESPECT?! Do you think sending Yami out was respecting him?! Respecting me?! Look, if I respect you, at least show _some_ respect to me! You just don't respect others because they're older! Do you think sending out Riko is respecting her?! You know very well that she would most likely be yelling 'papa' as she ran around the house right now!"

-Cut-

"MAMA!" Noriko ran to the door as Yami got back from the mall. Yami had been gone for hours. Trying to find somewhere to hide.

Tired, Yami collapsed on the sofa breathing heavily. "What's wrong with you?" Grandpa asked him as he picked Noriko up.

"You try being chased by fans around the mall and let's see if you don't get tired," he breathed.

"Mama! You back!" she jumped from Grandpa's arms and on the sofa. She went in Yami's arms and she was over Yami's chest.

"Yes, sweetie," Yami gave the bag to Grandpa lip telling him to hide it. When grandpa had taken it and went upstairs, Yami focused is attention on Noriko. "Where'd uncle Yugi go?"

"Uncle Jou come for Uncle Yugi when he come out from room," she answered.

"Yugi really did go on his date,"

-cut-

Seto stared at him. Mokuba was right. He let him go slowly and Mokuba stood there shocked. Seto couldn't have just let him go, right? Right?! Seto stared down on his feet and floor.

"Why don't you just think over what you've done for once," said Mokuba coldy. It was the first time Seto heard him talk like that. "Just admit your mistakes if you know you made them," he left the dining room.

'Maybe he's right,'

* * *

"Yugi, are you ok?" Jou asked as he and Yugi entered the cinema after they had some lunch and after hours of looking for shirts to buy. And they found some, successfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi lied. 'How can I be fine?'

"Hey, look! It's Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik!" said Jou sitting down with Yugi beside him on the balcony part of the cinema. He pointed down to them.

Yugi smiled at them. At least they were with their lovers. But him? He was with the person who loves him, not with the person he loves. There were other couples in the cinema that afternoon. Honda and Otogi were already making out four rows behind him. But it was ok since the lights were already turned off and the movie was about to start. And when the movie started, Bakura and Malik started making out. Around thirty minutes after the movie started, Ryou and Malik were now making out. Honda and Otogi stopped since the movie was interesting, not that Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik would notice that. He and Jou were watching. But Jou's right hand was creeping up his thigh. And he didn't mind it. Maybe if he and Jou made out it'd make him forget about Yami. So, he let Jou take control. Then they made out about two thirds of the movie. And Yugi felt good. He forgot about Yami, yes. But he wouldn't know that, would he? And he decided to stay in Jou's apartment since it was the spring break. He called grandpa.

"Hello?" Grandpa answered the phone.

"Grandpa-"

"Hi, Yugi, how was your date?"

"Great." He meant the great. "Can I stay with Jou tonight? I mean, it _is_ the spring break,"

"Sure, just get home early tomorrow. Where'll you get clothes?"

"I'll borrow from Jou. Gotta go!"

"Bye!"

"Bye," Yugi hung up and Grandpa put down the phone.

"What'd he say, grandpa?" Yami asked, helping Noriko with her food on the dining table.

"Oh, he's gonna stay at Jou's tonight." He answered as he went up the stairs. "Maybe to have sex or something,"

Yami's eyes widened. Oh shit. He did not just say that. Noriko heard that loud and clear. "Mama, what sex?" she asked, the mashed potatoes all over her mouth.

"Nothing, baby girl," he answered, wiping the food off her mouth using the bib around her neck. "It's a rude word. You shouldn't say those things, alright? Do you want Anubis to come and get you?" he threatened her. (A/N: Anubis is like Lucifer in Egypt so I used it. Anubis also means God of the Dead. So it's like Yami saying 'Do you want the Demon to come and get you?' in a Middle Eastern way.)

"No!" she snapped

"Then don't go saying that word, ok?" he gave her another teaspoon full. 'If anyone says another profanity in this house, I will so punch them in the face. I don't want my daughter learning those at such a young age. Fourteen'll be ok,'

"Hai, Mama," she answered

* * *

Yugi and Jou arrived at Jou's apartment around six and they never even bothered to eat. They went straight to the bedroom.

"You good with this?" said Jou, already taking his shirt off, throwing it to the floor as he turned on the lights

Yugi was already sitting on the bed with his shirt off as well, waiting for Jou to pin him down. "Of course," Yugi answered. "We've done this before, right? So do it," Oh, yes. Yugi was making Jou more excited than he already is.

-warning…lemons ahead…-

"Really?" Jou climbed on the bed, and on fours on top of Yugi. But Yugi went back to the pillows on his back, forcing Jou to go after him.

When Yugi had reached the pillows, he stopped. He caressed Jou's face. "Baby…" he whispered, giving him a faint smile.

"No, you're my baby," he gave Yugi a hard French, his hand going down to Yugi's manhood. When he had touched him, Yugi gave out a moan, giving Jou more pleasure as he explored more of Yugi's mouth. He parted him, for the need of air.

Yugi panted, already feeling his arousal pushing up his pants. "Take…off…my…pantsss…" he panted

"I thought…you'd…never…ask…" he go the lube from the drawer beside the bed and undid Yugi's pants and pulled it violently off him, throwing it to the floor as he undid his. "This…we're gonna feel this tomorrow!" he attacked Yugi with his violent Frenches once more as he opened the bottle of the thick liquid.

Then he went down Yugi's neck and shoulders as he took off Yugi's boxers. And under the boxers, was Yugi's brief. This was making Jou frustrated. Pants, boxers, and then briefs?! Yugi was way clothed. Jou took off Yugi's brief immediately, already wanting to go in him.

Jou poured the lube on Yugi and took his arousal into his mouth, then bobbing his head up and down.

"…Jou…" Yugi moaned, holding Jou's head as he sucked on him. A few minutes later, Yugi came in Jou's mouth, with Jou swallowing almost half of what entered his mouth. Yugi panted as Jou went all fours on top of him, with no more clothes on. "I…want in…" he begged. "…now…"

"Little Yugi's too excited," Jou whispered smiling. Yugi was too excited. He didn't even tell him to violate his ass with lube first. But he first put lube on both of his hands and he slid it in Yugi's ass with one finger.

Yugi gasped. "Jou…"

"Don't move, ok?" he started to stretch Yugi, so that later, he can accept something bigger.

Yugi gasped again. "J…ou…"

"Shush, Yugi," he went over Yugi with his finger still in his ass. "I'll enter you in a moment," he slid another finger and kissed him.

Moans coming from Yugi's mouth as he kissed and stretched him under him gave him much pleasure. He explored the depths of Yugi's mouth that was once filled with pure innocence and light, now giving him more pleasure than he ever wanted. They broke apart breathing heavily and Jou slid the third finger in, and Yugi had let out his loudest moan that night yet.

Yugi's chest fell and rose, both of their bodies covered with a thin layer of sweat. Jou withdrew the set of fingers from Yugi and poured more lube on his length, and went in a sort of rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth.

Yugi clung to Jou's shoulders, his nails digging in his skin. "Faster!" he moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure and in pain. "Jou! Harder!"

"Faster…and…harder…it is…" Jou did as Yugi had desired: harder, faster and of course, when he said harder, the deeper can never not come out of the uke's mouth.

"Deeper!" see? Told ya.

"You're so tight…hot…and perfect!" he thrust vigorously in and out of Yugi.

Yugi clutched onto Jou. "That's it! Hit it! Yes! Right there!" Yugi yelled. Jou had been hitting his prostate a few times. "Fuck I love you Jou!"

"I know,"

Sometime later, Jou had reached his climax and they both came at the same time. "Sh-sh-shit…" Jou collapses onto Yugi after filling Yugi with his seed. Both of them were breathing heavily, sweat covered them. Jou rolled beside Yugi and closed his eyes. And just as he was drifting to sleep, Yugi went to his side and asked.

"Jou?"

"Hmm?" he raised his brows, his eyes still closed.

"Can we do it again?"

Hell no…

* * *

So...was it good? I hope so. Please review.


	8. Making Arrangements

In Denial

Chapter eight: Making Arrangements

RING!!!

RING!!!

RING!!!

_Why isn't anybody answering the phone?_

RING!!!

RING!!!

RING!!!

_Answer the phone, dammit!_

RING!!!

RING!!!

RING!!!

_Where are the damn maids?! _Mokuba stood up from his studies and left his tutor surprised by his actions.

"Master Kaiba, we are not done yet." Said his tutor as Mokuba went out the door of the living room.

"I'm just gonna answer the damn phone, sensei," he ran to the phone and before answering it he yelled at particularly no one, "Why aren't you answering the phone?!" he picked it up. "Kaiba."

_**Are you ok? You seem pissed off.**_

"Yami?"

_**Yup.**_

"Sorry. It's just that the phone's been ringing loads of times and none of the servants were picking it up,"

_**Yeah. I noticed that. I was just going to put down the phone when you picked it up.**_

"So are you ok? What about her? Is she fine? Do you need anything?"

_**Calm down, Mokie, and yes, I do need a favour of you.**_

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

**_Next week is Riko's birthday. I'm going to send for some of my soldiers and two of my priests from Egypt._**

"What do I have in it?" he asked excitedly

_**I need you to prepare the maids and yourself for the arrival of the Pharaoh. That's me and the Crown Princess, that's Riko-chan.**_

"Really? What do we do?"

**_You tell the maids that I'll be arriving around ten. When I enter the manor doors, make sure everybody, the servants, including yourself, will be lined up before me and tell one of the maids to fetch your brother. When he comes downstairs, he won't know what's going on. And remember, Mokie, don't ever talk back to me and stay on the kneeling on the floor until I say you rise, if not, my soldiers will point their swords at you and I won't tell them to back down. I will be saying some things and after that, that's when I'll tell all of you to rise. When I speak, Mokie, remember not to speak and tell your opinion, or else, the soldiers will really point their swords on your neck. Do you understand? And don't speak until I talk to you._**

"I don't know what to say…it's brilliant! I'll do everything I can, Yami!"

_**And Mokuba, you're not allowed to call me Yami. Call me Your Majesty and call Riko-chan Your Highness. Ok?**_

"Ok!"

_**Thanks, Mokie. I love you.**_

"I'm not allowed to say that to you. But," he whispered the next sentence. "I miss you,"

**_I miss you, too. Now, I have to call my priests._**

"Bye!"

**_Bye!_** Yami hung up.

"This will so get Seto's ass of his seat," he smiled evily.

-----------------------------------

Yami sat on his study table and got a hold of the puzzle. Since he's not sharing a body with Yugi anymore, he doesn't need the puzzle, much anymore. He'll only need it around his neck and display it, letting people know that he's the Pharaoh of Egypt. Let's go back. He got a hold of his puzzle and indulged himself in the darkness that he can control. When he opened his eyes, he was already in the shadow realm, calling out to his priests.

"Seth! Mahaado!" he yelled. And out of the shadows, both of them appeared.

"Your Majesty!" the priests approached him and bowed.

"Rise, priests." He told them and they stood up. "I need your help, Seth, Mahaado," he sat on invisible floor. "Sit down," he sighed.

"Anything troubling You, Sire?" Seth asked, with both of him and Mahaado sitting down.

"Drop the formals, cousin, I'm not in the mood," he hissed

"Are you alright? You don't seem happy, Master," said Mahaado.

"That's why I need you," said Yami. "Could you get around ten soldiers, and both of you come with me to Japan? I need you. Both of you,"

"Is there any trouble? Did Kaiba hurt you?" Seth immediately asked.

"Yes-"

"WHAT?! HE'D BETTER WATCH WHAT HE'S DOING OR I'LL-"

"Seth!" Yami and Mahaado chorused

"He didn't hurt me physically, ok!" Yami yelled. "It's emotionally," he bowed his head a little

"Oh, my," Mahaado was also getting angry. He went a little closer to Yami and lifted his chin up. "What did he do to you?" he asked firmly.

Tears formed in Yami's eyes. Seth and Mahaado were shocked. It the first time they saw the Pharaoh cry. "He denied that the Crown Princess is his," he looked away and hastily wiped the tears away.

"Crown Princess?" Seth asked. "You had the Crown Princess?!" shocked again, obviously. "How?! When?! Where?!"

"Calm down, Seth," said Mahaado

"About a year ago," he sighed. "And now I want a DNA test from him, using her, you, you, and ten of my soldiers. And I gonna demand it from him speaking as the Pharaoh of Egypt," he told them. "And I'm going to be a mean one,"

"So, how do you think you'll send the ten soldiers you want?" said Seth. "I mean, we, Mahaado and I can go to Japan by the Shadow Realm. What about the soldiers?"

"That would a problem, Master," Mahaado informed him, as if he hadn't thought about it yet. And he still hasn't. He hadn't thought of that.

"Find soldiers that have spirits from the Realm in them and bring them here all tied up," That was a good idea. But where did he get it? "We go the backyard and extract the spirits from them and put them back in here,"

"Sometimes I don't know where you get these ideas, cuz," Seth sighed.

"You just can't accept that he's smarter than you!" Mahaado teased him, giggling a little bit. Yami laughed a little to.

Seth punched him on the head anime style, looking mad, going on chibi and Mahaado's face crashed on the floor. If there was one. Mahaado sat up, rubbing his head with the big bump on it, his other eye closed. "What'd you do that for?!" Mahaado went chibi, too, facing chibi Seth. Chibi Seth faced him, too, both of their foreheads touching each others and looking angry.

Yami couldn't help but laugh. But the chibis had turned back to their original state when they realized that Yami was laughing at them.

"We ask forgiveness, Your Majesty for our insolent behaviour," both of them knelt.

"Don't! Don't!" Yami giggled. "You two were funny just a while ago!" he stopped. The priests both raised a brow. "Sorry about that,"

"No, Master, we just hadn't realized…" Mahaado said softly

"Realized what?" Yami asked. Just what were they talking about?

"How beautiful you laughed…" Seth finished

"My laugh?"

"Yes," Mahaado turned away a little. "It's been a long time since we, I mean, I, heard the Young Prince laugh. Seth had always been with you when you were young." Yami stared at him. This was good; he was going to hear one of the stories of his childhood he can never recall. "But you two were always being driven far away from each other by your studies," but that he remembered. "And by the Original Pharaoh's orders. Last time I heard you laugh was when I was still holding you, so little and fragile, a child,"

"Yeah, t'was also the last time I heard you laugh." Seth butted in. "I was around ten then, and you were about three, I think,"

Then there was silence. Well, the Realm wasn't this silent when Bakura was here. But now it was. "I don't remember much about my childhood, but there is something I remember,"

"What might that be?" Seth asked.

"Me always ending up crying when I don't see your face even once in a day," he smiled. "I don't why I cried. Only that father couldn't calm me down. I don't even know why I didn't calm down. Till father sent for the jesters, still, nothing. That's when Seth entered the throne room to ask permission from Father to rearrange the dinning hall for the upcoming dinner party that night. And I calmed down, in just an instant. I jumped from Father's arms and into yours," he laughed a little then stood up. "You know the drill, I'll go now. Next week, Thursday, 3am," he turned around. "See ya," he disappeared.

Mahaado had a big evil, smile on his face. Oh, he won't let Seth forget what Yami just told them. But Yami came back. "And, oh!" Yami's head popped out in front of them.

"What the hell!" Seth blurted out. "Careful where you pop out, Ra dammit!"

"Sorry,"

"Anything else bothering you?" Mahaado asked.

"Uh, yeah," he paused. "Buy Khaki's for the soldiers and buy yourselves suits. You don't want to go to Japan wearing those robes." Mahaado and Seth looked at their clothes, then at each others clothes. Then back to Yami. "And the soldiers, have them bring their swords, not the spears. I don't want them pointing spears at anyone who they think is opposing me."

"Where'll we buy Khaki's?" Seth asked. "You know we're miles away from Cairo!"

"Use the horses and bring some servants to put the clothes on the extra horses, ok?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Seth asked

"We don't know what we're gonna do in Japan, Sire," Mahaado told him. Yami then went back in the Realm.

"We're gonna do what we always do." Said Yami. "We're gonna enter Kaiba Manor without Seto knowing, but everybody else knows. Only he doesn't. We enter, Mahaado, you, like, introduce me and Noriko-"

"Who the hell is Noriko?" Seth cut him; he has a kind of habit cutting anybody who mentions a name and he doesn't know who he or she is.

"For your information, Priest, Noriko Atemu Kaiba, is the Crown Princess." He told him firmly.

"Not Egyptian name?" Mahaado asked. Seth didn't say anything. He knew, even though he hasn't seen Her Highness yet, he had already mocked her, by just asking who she was, rudely.

"Of course there's an Egyptian name." he paused. "Princess Sagira Neema,"

"Very suitable name, Sire," said Mahaado.

"Now you know, Priest," he said a little firmly. "You introduce me and my daughter, and I'm going to say a few words. That's it." he stood up and turned to leave. "And we're gonna rent one of those Mercedes Benz. Or do you want to buy one?"

"Rent." They chorused.

"What'll you do with one?" Seth asked. "I mean, we'll only use it to put your ex-koibito to his knees,"

"You're right, bye." Then he disappeared. But his voice was still there. "And bring money,"

The Priests stood up and went on their way, too. But they stayed a little longer to argue.

"You just can't accept that His Majesty is smarter than you, can you, Your Excellency?" Mahaado asked him, as they walked particularly to nowhere.

"Shut up," Seth hissed. "You know you paid better attention to him in our studies! He was already getting in his head what it took years for me to get to!"

"And he cried just to see you!" he laughed. Hard.

"Shut up!" he pushed him and they got back to the palace.

----------------------------------

When Yami had gone back to his room and appeared out of nowhere, he realized that Noriko was just standing there, shocked.

"Oh, my Ra," he said a little fast and approached the child. "Noriko, honey," he pulled her in his arms, with her still shocked. She disn't move as Yami moved about hugging her. When he let go, Noriko was still, well, shocked. "Noriko, sweetie, are you oka-"

"Dat was so cool!" she suddenly said. "How you do it, Mama? How! How!" she asked excitedly, smiling widely.

"You'll know how soon, sweetie, soon," he picked her up and sat down on the edge of the bed with Noriko sitting on his lap. He brushed her bangs from her face. "I love you,"

Noriko laughed. "I wuv you too, Mama!"

"Noriko, we're going to have a visitor later. I want you to behave, ok?" said Yami

"Ok! Is visitor papa?" she asked

Yami was somewhat shocked about her question. "Umm…Noriko, I…" he stuttered.

"Mama…?"

Then Yami smiled faintly. "No, sweetie, but he's going to be better," he told her with a heavy heart. "Now," he put her down on the bed and gave her the bear by the foot of the bed. "Play with teddy for a while and I'm going to tell Grandpa that we're going to have a visitor later, ok? Behave yourself," 'Shit, I forgot to tell him,'

"Ok, Mama!" he left the room.

"Grandpa is so going to freak when I tell him who I want to come over tonight," he sighed

"And why am I going to freak when you tell me who's going to come over tonight?" a voice came from behind him.

He turned around quickly. "Uh…Grandpa!" he blurted out. "Where's Yugi?" he tried to change the subject.

"With Joey. On a date," the old man answered quickly. "Who's coming over tonight?"

"Is he coming home tonight?" he asked again, trying to change the subject.

"No," he answered quickly again. "Now, who's coming over tonight?"

"Oh," he sighed in relief. "That's good," he nodded

"YAMI!"

"What…?"

"Who's coming over tonight!"

"You won't believe me if I told you anyways," he really won't.

"Try me."

"It's-"

* * *

Who might the mystery visitor be??? Find out in Chapter Nine!!! Coming soon! I think… Read and Review! Thanks to all the people who review! Love Ya'll! 


	9. The SURPRISE Visitor

Did i take too long? Sorry, i was away for a while. Well, then, on with the story! The Surprise Visitor.

* * *

In Denial

Chapter Nine: The SURPRISE Visitor

"Try me." the old man demanded.

"It's Seth."

"You're kidding me, right?" Grandpa laughed, and then he went past Yami and down the stairs. Yami followed him to the living room. "And tonight? Yami, Seth is almost halfway around the world. How can he get here in an hour?"

But Yami wasn't answering. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Yami's head with an arm being swallowed alive by a dark, purplish circle.

"Yami!" he panicked. "Oh shit!" he pulled his arm that was outside the dark entity. And together with Yami's head and arm out of the Realm, was Seth. Yami and Seth fell on the right armrest of the couch with Seth above the Pharaoh, and Seth's lower body was touching Yami's lower body, with Yami's legs wide open. And their faces were millimetres from each other, and they felt each other's breaths.

"Did you really have to do that?" Yami asked, not being able to move because of the weight above him. "You know very well that people in possession of a Millennium Item can control the darkness,"

"Sorry," said Grandpa as he helped Seth up first. "Slipped outta my mind. It was the first time I saw like that you know. I thought you were being swallowed alive by something paranormal!" then he helped Yami up. Then he turned to Seth. "I'm sorry for pulling you down,"

"Apology taken." He turned to Yami and whispered. "You never told me there was someone who looked like Shimon here!"

"Well, now you know," Yami took his hand and they went upstairs.

"Dinner'll be ready in no time!" he yelled before entering the kitchen.

"Yes, Grandpa!" Yami yelled back before pulling Seth into his room and shutting the door

"Mama!"

"What the hell…?" Seth jumped from the little voice that wanted her presence to be known.

"Riko," Yami sat on the bed beside her. Then he took a gentle hold of her little head. "This will hurt a little, baby, so don't move,"

"Ok, mama," she was scared. Then, she screamed, but Yami had surrounded her head with a part of the realm so that Grandpa won't hear her.

'What the hell is he doing?!' Seth yelled in his thoughts.

Two seconds later, Yami had let go and the part if the realm disappeared. Surprisingly, Noriko didn't cry. She didn't even seem that she was just screaming a while ago! She just emerged from the realm like any other millennium item holder would. Yami just awaked the Egyptian part of her soul.

"This is Seth," he introduced her to him.

"Riko…?" Seth stared at her for a moment.

"Hello!"

He approached a few steps and knelt on one knee with his head down. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but I have let His Majesty introduce me instead of myself," said Seth in the politest manner. "I, Your Highness, am Seth, His Majesty's right hand, Priest, and cousin."

"Say, hi," Yami whispered in her ear.

"Hello!" she waved a hand. "My name is Noriko!"

"Also Your Highness, I ask forgiveness for I have mocked your name, it is an insolent behaviour," wow, asking forgiveness from a one year old little girl, that was new.

Yami whispered. "Repeat after me, sweetie," he told her. "I don't know what you did wrong,"

"I don't know what you did wong,"

"But I know you didn't do it on purpose,"

"But I know you didn't do it on powpose," she repeated

"So I forgive you,"

"So I fowgive you,"

"You are most compassionate, Your Highness," Seth replied.

"Tell him, 'Rise, Priest,'" Yami whispered

"Wise, Pwiest," she repeated and Seth stood up. "You're nice!" She was handing the bear to him smiling. "Let's pway!"

Seth looked at the toy, having second thoughts about taking it. Yami gestured a 'Take it,' and he took it, as so not make another opposing move to Her Highness. He observed her. She looked a lot like Yami, and her eyes were bluish purple and she Seto's skin tone. Very pretty, he must say.

"Riko,"

"Mama?" she looked at him.

"I'll take you down to Grandpa and you watch him cook dinner, ok?" he told her. "Seth and I are going to have a little talk and behave yourself down there,"

"Yes, Mama," he picked her up

"Come on," he stood up and turned to Seth. "You stay here, or you can go back to the palace and get your own food and come back here. You might not like the food Grandpa is going to serve,"

"I shall stay, Your Majesty-"

"Drop it, Seth. You're in Grandpa's house, no royalty stuff," he ordered him.

"Sorry, I just can't not call you royalty in front of her," he told him.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said and left out the door he went.

Seth sighed and sat on the bed. "Kaiba," he whispered. "You will pay for what you've done. You're not going to put a whole in the heart of my niece. The hole where _you _should be. You will pay. Even if _I _have to point a sword on your neck," he clenched his fists.

"So," Yami entered the room

"What?" Seth's head shot up

"You feelin' alright? You look like hell," he sat beside him.

"Yeah, well," he uttered.

Then they heard Grandpa yell. "DINNER!"

"Let's talk later," he pulled him out of the room and led him downstairs.

* * *

Back in the palace. 

"Send me Mahaado," he told Aknadin (A/N: Uh…I don't really know the Original Pharaoh's name, so, I'll call him Your Highness, ok? and Aknadin is the one who holds the Millennium Eye. When you're once in a high rank, you're a 'Highness'. When you're one a princess or prince, you're an 'Excellency'.).

"I shall be on my way, Your Highness," he took a bow and went out the door.

Mahaado ran to the studies of the Original Pharaoh as soon as he got Aknadin's message. "You sent for me, Your Highness?" he knelt on one knee with his head down.

"Rise, Priest,"

Mahaado stood up.

"Where is Seth, Mahaado?" he asked. "I haven't seen him roaming around,"

"His Majesty had sent for him, Your Highness," he answered

"Atemu had sent him?"

"Yes, Your Highness,"

"Where?"

"Japan, Sire,"

"Lead me there," he stood up

"But Your Highness, Japan is almost halfway around the world!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Who says we'll take the plane? Open the Shadow Realm, Priest," he ordered

"Right away, Your Highness," raising an arm, a black, purplish hole appeared. "Before you," 'Oh, fuck. What if he finds out about the Her Highness? What if he wants Kaiba to be punished here? Or worse. Killed. He could have Kaiba killed! This is a bad idea, Mahaado, you shouldn't have opened that damn Realm.' He sighed. Trouble was on its way. Big trouble was on its way.

His Highness entered the Realm; half expecting his son would be there.

* * *

By reading minds, Yami told Grandpa, 'He can understand you, speak,'

"So Seth, what's position in the palace?" Grandpa asked, shoving a piece of gyouza in his mouth

So, how will the Egyptians understand the Japanese? The realm of course! A number of miracles that thing can do! Yugi and Grandpa can hear them hear Japanese, but they're actually speaking in Egyptian and vice versa. Of course the Egyptians won't react! They know it'll happen.

"I'm His Majesty's right hand and Priest," he answered, taking a piece of potato from the curry to his mouth. 'Not bad,' he thought. The curry tasted quite good. He looked at Yami. He hadn't touched his food; he didn't even pay attention to it. But instead, he was putting all his attention to feeding Noriko her carrots. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked him

Yami turned his head to Seth's direction, then back to Noriko. "Uh…I'll eat later," he stuttered. "By the way, Grandpa, Seth is an Excellency because he was once a prince like me,"

"Seth," Grandpa called his attention and he looked at him. "He's always like that,"

"Grandpa," Yami picked Noriko from her high seat as he stood up. "I'll bathe Noriko then I'll put her to sleep. She's yours tonight, Seth and I have something to talk about,"

"And the crib?" Grandpa asked

"Done that," he left with her after having Noriko finish her water in her sippy tup.

"But you haven't eaten yet!" Seth said a little loud for Yami to hear by the stairs.

"I'll eat later!" Yami yelled back.

"Don't mind him." said Grandpa. "His first priority was and always will be Noriko. It's always Noriko first before himself. Like any other parent would do and think. He'll only eat when she had already fallen asleep, or he'll turn on the TV in the living room and leave her there with her bear until she'll fall asleep. It'll only take minutes for her fall asleep when she's watching TV." He finished his food and put the plate and silverware on the sink behind him. "When she was still new, he sometimes can't eat because he can't leave Noriko with anyone else," Seth gave him his plate and he started to wash them. "I'd say he's a pretty good father,"

"I must say so, too," Seth sat on the chair beside.

He helped the old man a little in cleaning the kitchen. Around half an hour, Yami came back in the kitchen, and _then_ he ate his dinner.

"You're not starving, are you?" Seth asked, looking at his cousin devour (I exaggerated…) the food before him.

"Not really," he answered with his mouth full.

Grandpa sat opposite the two, imagining Seth as Seto, watching Yami devour the food passionately. He would do anything for the two to come back together. Then Noriko would've been happier than she already is now. Both parents raising their daughter together. Nothing can replace the happiness that that can bring. There can be some troubles, though, like waking up at three in the morning just calm the baby down. But now that Noriko is almost already a year old, she can be easy to control now.

A voice came form nowhere that only the two Egyptians heard. "_Seth!_" then another one. "_Atemu!_"

"What the hell is that?" Seth asked particularly at no one.

"I don't know," said Yami, still with his mouth full.

"What's what?" Grandpa asked

Under the table, Yami grabbed Seth's hand. Seth held his hand tightly, almost getting the idea of what was going to happen. But he had no idea. A black hole appeared on the right side of Yami and sucked them in, with no time for Grandpa to react.

"Oh, fuck!" Grandpa suddenly stood up in shock, causing his chair to fall back. "Oh, shit…what the hell just happened…?!"

Yami and Seth fell face first on the invisible floor of the shadow realm. Seth got to sit up first. "Ow…" he grabbed his head. He noticed he still hadn't let go of Yami's hand. "Oi," he shook Yami's shoulder

"Na…ni…?" Yami got back to his senses, with his mouth still full. And he spit it all out, disappearing as it hit the invisible floor. He sat up, not noticing he was still holding Seth's hand.

"Uh…cuz…?"

"Nani? Uh..simasen…ano…Yeah?" came Yami's soft reply. "Damn my head hurts," he held his head with his other hand. "You were saying?" he looked a Seth beside him.

"Uh," he paused for a moment to think of the right words to tell him to let go. "You _do_ have the intention of letting go of me, _right_?"

"Nani sunda-…?" he cut himself off and he looked at down on their hands that were still held together because if Yami's ignorance. Then he suddenly let go and blushed madly. "Sorry," 'Oh, fuck. You've been speaking Japanese in front of your _Egyptian _cousin! Sometimes I think I'm a shithead,'

"No harm done," said Seth. 'There _is_ some harm done, Seth, you just can't admit it!' he yelled inwardly. Ripping his heart apart.

Then, as always, something appeared in front of them out of nowhere. "Atemu,"

"Father?!" "Uncle?!"

"I didn't expect a yell for a welcome," said His Highness in a nice way. He hadn't had a conversation with Seth for ages, and he hadn't seen Yami for an eternity. (JoKe!)

Seth and Yami sat there speechless. "Oh, fuck!" Yami stood up and began walking around in circles, thinking about what would happen if his Father decided to 'visit' him in Japan. "Shit…shit…shit…"

"Are you alright, my son?" asked His Highness, watching Yami go in circles.

"Iie," he breathed. "Genki janai,"

"What?" his father asked. What in Ra's name was he saying?

"I mean no! Not very good," he managed to say, despite the chaotic frenzy in his head

"This isn't good," Seth whispered. He went up to Yami and stopped him from pacing. He held Yami's shoulders so that he would look at and listen to him. "We have no choice, cousin." He whispered. "We have to let them in. Where is she?"

"In the living room," said Yami. "She might not be asleep by now,"

'This is bad. What if he sees Her Highness? I am so out of my position,' Mahaado thought himself.

"Just tell him what happened."

"No! Do you want me to die?! If I die, you're going with me, I swear!" he whispered back.

"_We have no choice!_"

"Ok, ok," Yami breathed. He really wanted to cry. He walked up to His Highness. "I welcome you to Japan, Your Highness," Yami raised an arm and a huge hole opened, letting light come in.

They stepped out, entering the kitchen of the Mutou household. Yami found Grandpa panicking and sweating.

"Grandpa!" Yami ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yami!" the old man threw his arms around the young king, and let go in a sec. "Question is, are _you_ alright? You were sucked by a black hole!"

Yami helped him calm down and led him to His Highness. "Grandpa, this is my Father, the Original Pharaoh, and the former pharaoh,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," he said a little shaky. He just bowed, he did not kneel.

"Who is the commoner, Atemu?" His Highness asked.

"Father, this is Sugoruko Mutou. He's the one taking care of me here," he answered

"Very well," he said. He took out a small back of gold and gave it to him. "A token of my gratitude, Mr Mutou," he gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness!"

"No problem at all," he replied.

Mahaado moved a chair so that His Highness can sit down and he did.

"Does anyone else live here?" His Highness asked as all of them except Mahaado sat down on all the remaining empty chairs.

"Yes, Sir, my grandson, Yugi," Grandpa answered

His Highness did a bit of observing the kitchen. The house was small, yet it was warm and welcoming. The kitchen smelled like freshly picked floras and the table smelled like lemons. Little did they now, Noriko was already making her way down the stairs holding her bear. A few moments later, she had reached the kitchen without Yami knowing because his back was facing the kitchen entrance. Seth and Mahaado didn't make a move because it would be too obvious. Mahaado hadn't seen her yet but by her characteristics, he was certain it already was Her Highness. It was too late when Yami saw her. She had already approached His Highness.

"Hello!" she waved a hand.

Yami paled and fell back with the chair and passed out. "Cousin!" "Yami!" "Atemu!" "Master!" "Mama!" that was a while lot of voices. Then…

"Tadaima!" oh shit Yugi's home.

Yugi went to the kitchen and saw Seth carrying Yami and he laid him on the sofa outside the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here Kaiba?! And in those clothes!" he looked at Seth's robes

"I am_ not_ Kaiba!" he almost yelled at him. He hated that name. Noriko went up to him as he went back to the kitchen. He picked her up and let her sit down on one of the chairs by the sofa. 'And what's wrong with what I wear?!' he added in thought.

"I demand you to tell me what's happening, Priest!" His Highness boomed as he stood up

Mahaado and Seth quickly were on their knees in front of him as Grandpa pulled Yugi in the kitchen and they stepped back. "We beg you for your forgiveness, Your Highness!" they chorused.

"Who is that boy?" he pointed at Yugi.

"My grandson, Your Highness," Grandpa answered shakily

"And the child?"

"The child is your granddaughter, Your Highness," Seth answered with fear in his voice, still kneeling on the floor.

"My granddaughter…?" he was shocked. How could have been his granddaughter? Her skin wasn't the same colour as his! "How so?" he asked a little stiffly as he approached her. He knelt by the chair in front of her. "What is your name child?" he asked softly

She wiped her tears away. She thought that something was wrong with Yami. "My name is Noriko Atemu Kaiba, -sniffles-"

"Rise, Priests," he said. "What is the Egyptian name of this child?"

Seth and Mahaado stood up and faced His Highness. "Your Highness, this is Her Highness, Sagira Neema,"

"Stop crying now, little one," he found himself saying the meaning of the first name. He stood up. "Why does her name mean 'little one born to wealthy parents'? I can tell he's wealthy. Who's the other parent?" he demanded

Yugi approached him, took a bow and reached under the coffee table. He grabbed the magazine that had Seto in the front page and gave it to him. "Your Highness, the richest man in Japan," it had hurt him to say what he was going to say. "His Majesty's once lover, Seto Kaiba," he had wanted to cry. His Highness took it and Yugi stepped back.

Seth had his head down. He knew Seto looked a hell lot like him.

"I swear to Ra, Seth, this man looks like you," said His Highness staring at the man on the front page. "I can even say that this man _is_ you. I know what happened, Seth, but I believe that you being this Kaiba are a lie. I can tell,"

"You are considerate, Your Highness," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Yami then slowly woke up. "Mama! Mama!"

His Highness turned around and saw the child fussing over Yami who was getting his consciousness back. 'I have a grandchild, and I didn't even know he had a lover, a very pleasing surprise, my son,' he thought. 'After the relationship you were happy in that I destroyed, I'm giving you the freedom to love whoever you want to love. I'm sorry, my son,'

Yami sat up; unaware that His Highness was just in front of him. Then he started to cry, when he saw his Father standing there. "I'm sorry, Father, I-"

"Come here, my child," he picked Noriko up.

Yami was little shocked by his father's actions.

"Stop crying, my child, your mother (huwhat?!?!?) is fine," he told her softly.

"Okay," she said, wiping her tears away using the sleeve of her pink night garment.

He sat down on the chair beside the sofa. "So, you're not angry?"

"Goodness, no," said His Highness. "A pleasing surprise, I must say, my son. A very pretty child was the outcome of a love that once blossomed. Are you thinking of a way to get this beautiful child's father back?" He caressed her face.

"Yes. And he won't give me what I need until I speak as His Majesty," he answered

"I will come. I won't let that Kaiba person deny sweet this little angel Ra has given you," he told her.

"Thank you, father," then he took a look at Seth who was breathing sighs of relief. "Noriko, baby, this is your grandfather,"

"Noriko has two gwandpas?" she asked

"Yes, Noriko, actually, you have three, but Gozaburou is dead," he said a little happy. Happy that the fuckhead is already dead, that is.

"Atemu, take this and have it converted to the currency of this country and I will come back tomorrow." He gave him a bundle of Shekels. "I want some clothes from here so I can roam around this country. I will also come back to buy one of your transportation vehicles and place it under your care. I want to spend as much time as I can with Sagira,"

"We'll go pway?" Noriko asked excitedly

"Yes, we'll go play, my child," he smiled at his granddaughter's reaction. How could Yami have let her speak at such a young age? It surprised him, really, another pleasing surprise.

"Noriko, baby, do you want to go to a castle?" Yami asked her

Mahaado, Seth, Yugi and Grandpa can only watch at the family have the time of their life. They looked so happy. But they think that Yami would be even happier if Seto was there with them. His Highness would've been investing money into Kaiba Corp, doing business with the great man himself. But right now, all His Highness, all His Majesty, all His Excellency, and all Priest Mahaado thought about was getting Seto back. And that's exactly what they were going to do.

"Noriko can be a pwincess?" she asked excitedly. Yami had been telling her fairytales about kings, princes, and princesses. And it's all getting in her head. But at least it will all pay off because she was really a princess. She just doesn't know and understand yet.

"Yes, my child, you are going to be a princess," His Highness said happily. Yet another pleasing surprise. She wants to be a princess, yet she doesn't know that she already was one.

"When do we go?" she asked again.Great. Now His HIghness's tour of the great Japan won't be for another week or so.

"Right now!" His Highness chuckled. "Mahaado, open the Realm!" he stood up and Mahaado had already opened it.

"Your Highness, will His Majesty and Her Highness be back?" Yugi bravely asked

"Of course, young one, they will be back," he answered.

"Father, isn't she a bit too young to enter the Realm?" Yami asked, and then Grandpa fainted.

"Grandpa!" Yugi ran to him immediately.

"Nonsense! This princess will hold one of the Items!" they entered, with both of the priests behind them.

"Come back soon!" Yugi yelled as he tried waking Grandpa up

* * *

In the Realm, Noriko loved being in there.

"Wow! Noriko wike here!" she chirped. "Vewy dark!" she loved the darkness, as so did Yami

"She loves the darkness like you do, my son," His Highness spoke. "And she's surviving the Realm's powers, I told you so,"

"Let's just get this over with!" said Yami and another hole opened, letting in the light from the study room of His Highness. They stepped out, and they heard servants panicking outside. "What's happening out here?" Yami opened the doors. He saw the servants running around. "OI! CALM DOWN!" he exploded, his voice echoing through the halls of the palace.

Everybody had calmed down in an instant. "It's His Majesty!" "It's His Majesty!" "It's His Majesty!" "It's His Majesty!" they yelled repeatedly, and then they kneeled when Yami was walking down the hall.

"RISE!" he exploded again. The breathed a breath of comfort. He put his hands behind his head and yelled, "Tadaima!"

"What?" "What?" "What?" the three Egyptians chorused. The 'miracle' of the realm somehow wore off. Yami was alwaing slipping his tongue. He was in Egypt and he was speaking in Japanese.

"Tadaima!" Noriko repeated happily

Yami turned around. "Uh…" well, he's been living in Japan for ages now, why wouldn't he get the culture of the country like a disease? "It means 'I'm home,' Sorry,"

Noriko smiled. "Tadaima," she said once again.

"No worries," said His Highness. "Atemu, go to your room and change. We're presenting Her Highness to the kingdom,"

"We are?" he asked

"Of course we are, Sire, it was what we did when you came into the world." Said Mahaado. "Only difference is, you just came out of your mother,"

"Have her dressed up then!" Yami ran down the hall and disappeared.

"Mahaado,"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Take the child have her measured for her robes," he ordered as he gave Noriko to Mahaado. "I will be in my room also changing my robes. And only Sagira and Atemu will be going back to Japan whenever they please. I'll be waiting for the currency of Japan, the vehicle and the clothes," he left the priests standing there holding the Princess.

"I want to go potty," said Noriko pressing on her lower abdomen

"Your Highness, we don't have a 'potty'," said Mahaado, not having the slightest idea what a 'potty' is.

"Just a sec," said Seth. 'Cousin, what does 'potty' mean?' he called

'Potty?' Yami answered. 'Means she needs to go to the bathroom and go pee,'

"She wants to go to the bathroom, Mahaado,"

"I weawy want to go!" she insisted

"My Ra!" Mahaado ran to the direction of the bathroom in a panic.

Seth chuckled. "Mahaado, you are losing your touch with children," he went after him

In His Highness' room, he was shaking with anger at Seto. He was cursing at him in Egyptian, saying that he'll pay for leaving his son and granddaughter. If the person Yami loved before was still the person he loved now, they would have been happy. But it was his fault why Yami wasn't with that person anymore. He had destroyed that relationship. A huge sin to his son. He was sure he hadn't forgiven him yet. After what he had done? If he was just any person, any person wouldn't have forgiven him. But he had to ask. He had to! What if Yami hadn't forgiven him yet?

He put down the robe he chose to wear for the ceremony and headed for Yami's room. After going through halls that would seem endless for us, he finally reached Yami's room. He knocked, waiting for Yami to give him permission to let him in.

"Dareka?" Yami's voice came from the abnormally large room.

"What?"

"A-a-ano…sumimasen..!"

"What?!"

"Sorry!" Yami opened the door. "Father!" he was surprised by person at the door.

His Highness entered the room and turned around to look at topless Yami. "You were saying?"

"Well, sorry! I've been living in Japan for ages. What do you expect?" said Yami, going back to his female servant, who was helping him dress up. "Please come back around after twenty minutes, ok?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she made a curtsy and left the room.

"What is it, Father?" he asked, not putting on the rest of the robes he was supposed to put on, instead, he sat on the edge of his once again abnormally large bed.

"I want to ask your forgiveness, my son,"

"Forgiveness?" he repeated, grabbing the towel hanging on the edge of the bed beside him and wiped the sweat off his chest. "Forgiveness for what?"

"For what I have done to you, destroying the relationship you were happy in, it was all my fault-"

"Damare," he growled. "Urusai! Shut up!" he yelled as he stood up. Of course, with your son as the king, why wouldn't you be scared? Of course His Highness was scared. "I don't want to go back to that anymore! Not anymore!"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," he knelt.

"I already have the person that replaced him! I don't want to go back anymore! I have hurt enough! No more! Let me forget! But that doesn't mean I have forgiven the man who destroyed my happiness!" he said in a loud voice enough for the people outside his room to hear. "I forgive what you did. But I won't forgive you. Don't worry, Father, we can still live in harmony. Just don't let me remember what you did. Dismissed."

"Thank you. Ra bless your kingdom, Your Majesty," he stood up and left.

"Haqikah!" Yami called out and she came back in the room. "We can continue,"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," she grabbed the rest of the robes on the bed and put it on Yami. She buttoned up everything that needed to be buttoned and put the crown on Yami's head. "You look strikingly handsome, Your Majesty," Haqikah complimented

"Thank you, Haqikah," he gave her a smile. He left his room, his cape floating as wind went through his window, leaving his servant in a momentary euphoric feeling.

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," she looked at him in infatuated eyes as she followed him.

The ceremony was quite long, and the people were very happy that they have a new member of the royal family. And the invitees, well, they were very surprised about the coming of a new princess. And that the ceremony was very untimely. They met the new princess though. And Noriko couldn't believe that she was a true princess.

* * *

Next chapter!!! We're going to be with Seto in the next chapter!!! What will happen?!? In Denial: Chapter ten!!! Coming soon!!! I think…anywho, review please!


	10. Making Arrangements Part II

In Denial

* * *

Chapter ten: Making Arrangements Part II 

(Sunday Morning. Kaiba Manor. Simultaneously happening with Chapter nine and eight. So, when Chapter nine and eight was happening, this was happening as well.)

* * *

"Minase!" 

Minase, one of Kaiba Manor's five butlers, quickly ran to Seto, who was in one of the balconies, typing vigorously on his laptop once again. "Yes, Master Seto?"

"Call Saeki, tell him I sent for him." he ordered him as he stopped. "I want him in Japan by tomorrow. I need a rush making of a few designer dresses and shoes, and I want it by Wednesday,"

"Right away, Master Seto," he left the balcony in a hurry to call the clothes designer. One of the best and most expensive. As always. He came back with the designer on the phone.

_**What's the matter with you, Kaiba?!**__** What's the occasion that you want me with a set of designer dresses **__**and**__** shoes in ten days?!**_

"It's my daughter's birthday Thursday next week," he said plainly

_**It's the little Kaiba's birthday?**_ He asked, daring to believe it. But after a few seconds, he did believe it. _**How old she? So I can guess her measurement and the size of her shoes! This is exciting!**_

Seto rolled his eyes. When it came to him, everything was always exciting. "She's turning one; I'll pay you double if you get them here by Wednesday,"

_**Really**__**?! Now, Kaiba, hang up so I can- **_Seto hung up. With Saeki… "Well, not that fast!" the gay man screeched. "I didn't even get to say 'So I can get started on your angel's clothes!' I wouldn't do this if you weren't so damn _sexy and hot_!" he went to his shop and got to work on his designs.

By wireless internet, Seto ordered five huge teddy bears, five different sized plushie of both Blue Eyes and Dark Magician and three of the biggest Barbie Mansions and Barbie's for Noriko's surprise birthday presents from one of the most expensive toy stores in the world. And it promised it will deliver the toys in three days. He even told them to wrap it in a birthday wrapping paper. It might look like much, but Seto would've wanted to give her more. However, he thought Yami might not approve of him spoiling her. So, five bears, ten plushies, and three Barbie Mansions would do it. Barbie mansions and Barbie's? She probably wouldn't like it. Maybe he'd set it aside first. Already bought, yes, but maybe she won't like it. So, if she won't like it, he'll donate it to the Domino Orphanage, where he and Mokuba came from. That would make the nuns there happy. Especially the little girls. Wait. How about jewellery? Just earrings. She won't like wearing bracelets, rings and necklaces. She's just a baby! How would she know that these things were valuable? Hair accessories? She probably won't need them. Her hair gets up that way naturally anyways. So why order custom made hair wax and all those other stuff and hair pins? Yami'll only end up giving them to the orphanage as well. A laptop? Sure. Nobody's too young or too old to learn how to use a laptop or a computer. He's gonna buy that tomorrow, at the mall. Then there's that spoiling thought again. Sigh.

Spoiling? SPOILING?! He hadn't seen her for almost a year! Maybe it was natural to spoil your daughter with gifts after not seeing her for ages. Wasn't it? He had bought everything Mokuba wanted but he wasn't spoiled. Well, not everything. And not everything he _ever_ wanted. He had bought him every console that was out there, including giving him one of each every one of the consoles he developed for Duel Monsters. He had the PS1, the PS2, the PS3, the Nintendo Wii, PSP, Gameboy Advance, Gameboy SP, Nintendo DS, the Xbox, the Nintendo Gamecube, and who knows what else he bought him!

And he doesn't seem to be using them anymore. He was busier studying now. Well, after what they have been through, why wouldn't he indulge himself in his studies like he would indulge himself in his work? That explains a lot. That explains that they really were brothers. That would explain that they really were Kaibas. Since Gozaburou did the same thing when he didn't want to see them when he got home or when there was another company that wanted to pull him down.

He sat there, thinking about what else he would do for his daughter's birthday. Cake? Nah, too traditional. But it'll do. He'll have one made. A four layer one.

A ring. He could buy a ring! A ring that's for Yami of course. What if he could surprise him as well! When he gets there, where ever there is, or he could have Yami escorted here by one of his bodyguards, and say whatever he has to say, then propose. Wait. He had to have flowers! And chocolates! The most expensive ones! Criolo would be perfect! Yeah, right. Easier said than done. Now, what to say?

He exited his FireFox and saw his desktop wallpaper. It was Noriko. He opened his Microsoft Office Word 2007.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap went his fingers on the table as he thought about what he was going to say to Yami before he was going to propose to him and as he stared at the LCD monitor of his laptop.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Why can't he think of anything, dammit! He so needed him right now.

That's it!

He started to type.

(You'll get to read the proposing speech in the chapter where I decide to write it. But not to worry, dear readers, the proposal speech is done! You'll get to read it LATER. Wakata? Domo! Why? Well, for suspense!)

Now, all he had to do was memorize it. Again, easier said than done since he had no time to memorize this piece of shit (to him). He thought it sucked. Yami would never fall back in love with him with this piece of crap (to him). Maybe he'd write this on a piece of index card and read it when Yami finally steps into the manor? Yeah, that'd be great. Handwritten, just to be sure because when Yami grabs the index, he'll know he made it by himself. And he had to make it with lots of purposely made erasures so that it'll be convincing.

Then there it was again. The thought of the things he bought weren't enough (in his opinion, of course). Why not have a room get renovated for her? The only problem is: what her favourite colour? With him not knowing his own daughter's favourite colour, how the hell was he going to renovate a room?! Seeing as her eyes are amethyst, why not purple? Dark purple. A good colour on her, he must say. But he doesn't even like the colour. His and Mokuba's room were both painted blue. Blue, like the colour of his eyes, and Blue Eyes. Then dark purple it is. Or maybe different shades of purple but most definitely not lavender.

"Minase!" he called him once again.

Minase ran hurriedly to the balcony. It was a good thing he was only assigned to the floor where Seto was, or else, he could have been taking a lecture about punctuality by now. "Yes, Master Seto?" he asked, trying hard not to let Seto hear that he was panting.

"Call Shiraki, too," he told him. "I want to order a few things,"

"Yes, sir," he ran again to the phone and dialled the interior house designer. Oh, Shiraki was best interior house designer in Japan. Only Seto can get her to rush a design. Simply because she had an extra for pay. He ran back again to Seto to let him talk to her. "Sir,"

Seto got the phone and pressed it against his ear. The phone was still ringing. Then, _**Kitami Shiraki, interior house designer!**_

"Kaiba," he said in a monotonous voice, as always.

_**Ah, Mr Kaiba! Long time no talk! What can I do for you today? Have a room you don't like? **_She asked flirtingly

"Shut up, Shiraki, I don't need your idiocy, and it's a waste of time talking to you like this,"

_**Well, well, well, someone's a bit grumpy! **_She said again, flirtingly. _**So what do you want? **_Her voice suddenly changed. A voice sounding like she only wanted business, not the body and the face of six years and still running hottest bachelor and richest business tycoon under thirty in Japan. Whoa. He was a dream, wasn't he?

"I want you to renovate a room, one four poster king sized bed, with purple curtains for the posters and for the windows and the walls, have that in a shade of purple as well. Make everything purple. The bathroom tiling, the tub, the shower, the carpet, the vanity, everything, and that covers the bed sheets, pillows and towels. You decide what shade you think is appropriate for that particular part of the room and the bathroom,"

_**You mean I get to go wild?! **_She shrieked

"Yes, Shiraki, you get to go wild. Of course, there are the things you need, the clock, brushes, everything you see in a common room."

_**This is going to be fun!**_

"And I want it done by Wednesday-"

_**Wednesday?! Are you insane?!**_

"I meant next weak. You and your workers get to have extra pay because this is a rush. Tick, tock, Shiraki, time's going by fast! Go buy the things now! And I want you here tomorrow with the things. And get started."

_**Kaiba-**_ but Seto already hung up. With Shiraki… "Bastard!" she yelled on the phone. "I wouldn't do this if you weren't as handsome and as sexy as a god!" she slammed the phone. "Well, shopping like nuts for me!" she went in her car and went to Domino's most expensive furniture shop.

"Bitch," said Seto giving the phone back to Minase. "Tell Shiraki the room to be renovated is the room to the left of mine," 'That room should be big enough,' he added in thought. 'And there's a balcony there,'

"Yes, Master Seto," Minase left with the phone in hand.

He saved his proposal speech and put his laptop on sleep. He went downstairs to the kitchen to tell the chefs what to do next week.

"Quick! Everybody!" Minase assembled every servant that was in the kitchen when he saw Seto coming in the dining hall. "Seto's coming in!"

The servants: ten maids (who knows where the hell in the manor other twenty five maids were???) and two of the five butlers that were in there, and three of the six chefs, lined up by the door. When Seto had entered, they sucked in their stomachs as if they were about to salute. "Ohayou gazaimasu, Kaiba-sama!" they said in unison

"What do you think I am?" said Seto. He caught them lining up. "A general that's about to shoot your heads off when I don't see you in line? You must have lost your sanity. But by the way I see you right now, lining up before I enter is pretty impressive. You really know your positions and you keep it in your head. Now, at ease," the servants gave a big exhale. "This is the first time I have been down here; I have to say it's very humid." He had to rate the things in there first just because. "Try to put a fan there by the corner and turn on the exhaust fan," he gestured a maid to do what he said. She turned on the exhaust fan and went back in line. "Seems to be clean," he roamed around the, yup; once again, we just had to say it, the abnormally large kitchen. He was now behind the lined up servants. "About why I came down here," the servants 'about faced' so that they see Seto. Maybe for respect. And they did it simultaneously! It was like it was they practiced it! "Chefs,"

"Yes, Master Seto?" the three chefs chorused.

"I want all six of you to work on a four layer cake for Noriko for her birthday Thursday next week," he ordered. "Purple coloured frosting, you decide on what shading is appropriate for the nooks and crannies of the thing, and also the design, have Dark Magician on it,"

"HAI!" they chorused

"That will be all," he left

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Seto-sama!" they said in accord as Seto left. They were awfully respectful, weren't they?

Seto sighed as he exited the kitchen. It really was the first time he went in there. And it was pretty hot, too. So, to relieve the heat, from the kitchen and from the season, he unbuttoned half of all the buttons of his polo, exposing his bare chest, making him look even hotter than he already was. Going back up to the balcony, he past by three maids.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaiba-sama!" they bowed.

"Ohayou," he replied monotonously, entering the French doors leading to the balcony. As he sat down on his chair to get back to the day's unfinished work, he heard the girls' disappearing squeals. "Just my voice leads them to insanity," he sighed once again.

Why did this face, body, success, voice, hair, eyes and brains ever land on him?! Sometimes it made him wish that he never made that bet with Gozaburou. But, sometimes, he was thankful for it. If he hadn't made that bet, he couldn't have given everything Mokuba wanted, he had never had Mokuba go to school, or in Mokuba's real case, home studied, he had never met Yami in the duel tournaments he hosted and in Duellist Kingdom. If he had never met Yami, he had never had a beautiful daughter. Sigh. And he thought he should never have had that 'Noriko's not mine' thought get the best of him. If only he wasn't so over protective! The fact that he was, it lead his once blossoming relationship to disaster. And it was time for him to fix it.

Fix it? Sigh. Again, easier said than done. What could he ever say to get Yami back? That proposal speech? Pf. Puh-lease. Like that would get Yami back in a sinch. Maybe he should re-write it. Work can wait. His love can't. Can't it? Sigh. Maybe he needs some help. From who? Heh, from whom else? His brother. And it was also time to tell him…tell him…tell him… tell him that he's…he's…he's sorry.

Whoa! _SORRY?! _This was confounding! Who would have thought that Seto Kaiba! THE SETO KAIBA! Would say sorry! SORRY! Well, it would be ok. It _was _only going to be Mokuba. It was considerable.

But before that, he's gonna do a little work first. Since when did he spend a day without working?! Maybe he'll just do it for five hours or so…

* * *

Five hours later, around twelve pm… 

"Master Seto," Minase called Seto's attention as his Master typed on the keyboard.

"What?" he didn't even turn his head around to look at his servant.

"Ms Shiraki is here with the furniture for the new room in a moving truck outside,"

"Good," he saved his work and put the computer on its KC screensaver. Seto stood up and buttoned his polo up, leaving the one on the collar undone. He went downstairs to make business with the flirty woman. As he went down the grand marble stairs to the Manor entrance, he saw Kitami Shiraki enter with arms wide open, ready to pounce on the young billionaire.

"Don't you dare touch me, Shiraki," he threatened as Minase made a barrier using his arm in front of the young father, and the designer. "I can have you imprisoned for harassment,"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Minase stepped out of their way

"I naturally am," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have finished the design of the room and the bathroom!"

"Only the room, I didn't tell you to change the design of the bathroom," he said. "You're just going to replace the things in the bathroom, the tiling, the tub, the sink and other things, with the purple ones,"

She sighed. "Fine. But I have bought everything! Look!" she pointed outside to the furniture being unloaded from the truck by Shiraki's men. "As you've said, the four poster, king sized bed," one her men went in and put down the bed sheets and the pillow covers, another with rolled up purple carpets, and another with the purple contains. "You see? Everything's in a shade of purple! As you said!" she said happily.

"Have your men remove the furniture in the room to be renovated," said Seto. "Minase,"

"Yes, Master Seto?"

"Lead Shiraki to the room, left next to mine,"

"Yes, sir,"

'So, it's next to yours? I'm so raiding your room,'

Seto turned around and whispered to Minase's ear. "Lock my room, and for lunch, just make me a sandwich. I'm not in the mood to have a decent lunch with her around. Deliver the food to the balcony," he left.

"Please wait here, Ma'am," he told her. "I have another matter to attend to another matter before I lead you to the room to be renovated," he bowed and went upstairs.

"Take your time!" she said, a scheme going in her head. "I'm so breaking in your room, Seto Kaiba!" she whispered to herself.

Minase went in the kitchen. "Oi! Seto just wants a sandwich for lunch! Hurry!" he went to the kitchen using the stairs, where Shiraki can't see him, and locked Seto's room. After that, he went back to the manor entrance to Shiraki. "Ma'am, are you and your men ready to have the furniture upstairs removed?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled

"Let us go then," he led her to the room

"You're quite the handsome man, Minase," she flirted with him.

"Thank you Ma'am," he opened the door of the said room. "This is the room you shall be renovating, Ma'am. Shall I assist your men on where to put the now useless furniture in this room when they are moved out?"

"Oh, do help!" she entered the room and examined it. "A big room! Who's it for?"

"That remains confidential, Ma'am."

"Why?" she asked flirtingly as she held Minase close to her. Minase was feeling uncomfortable. "Did Kaiba tell you that? Hm…you look cute when you're all mysterious…"

"I shall be back in a moment," he took her off him, left and went to the balcony where Seto was.

"What is it?" Seto asked, again, as he typed on the keyboard.

"Permission to speak informally, Master Seto," he asked

"Yeah, sit down,"

"She's driving me nuts, Seto," he sighed as he sat beside his young boss. He was twenty years older than him.

"Flirted with you?"

"It was like she wanted to pin me down on the bed there!"

Seto chuckled. "Know why I wanted you to lock my door?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Hello?!? Earth to Seto! She has already lost her sanity over you!"

Seto just smiled. Then they heard, "_Minase-kun!_" from Shiraki's awful mouth. "Looks like she wants to seduce you," said Seto. Minase looked at him and Seto gave back the look. "Well, get your ass out there! What? You want _me _to fill in her sexual desires? Huh, I don't think so. Do you think I'd fall for her meaningless words?"

"You have a point," he nodded lightly. "I think I'll go for cold me," he left

A maid then entered the balcony to give Seto his food. "Your lunch, Master Seto," she put the plate with the sandwich on it on the table.

"What's in it…uh, what's your name, girl?" he totally doesn't know who she is. But he saw her often.

"I, Master Seto, am Siera Mimori, from north Tokyo," she made a curtsy to show respect.

"What's in this, Mimori?" he took it to his mouth and ate

"Paprika Lyoner, pepper, lettuce, mayonnaise and mustard, Master Seto,"

"So it's the usual? You may leave,"

"Thank you, for your time, Master Seto," she left, and after she had exited the balcony doors, "OH. MY. GOD!!!" she ran down the hallways as if she had just shook hands with a famous Hollywood celebrity.

Seto rolled his eyes. What did he even do?! He just asked the girl her name! Leaving the matter, he continued eating the sandwich as if he didn't his maid squeal and fall for him.

"_Minase-kun!_" Minase heard Shiraki calling his name. This day was going to be shit.

Five hours later, Shiraki heard Seto barking on the phone. She approached the French balcony doors and opened it slowly. He entered without a noise.

"You're all useless! I can't leave the company for one day! Do I always have to do everything?! It's just a stupid generator! Can't you tell the workers to be more careful?! It's just a fucking generator! How many men are working on it right now?" there was a pause. "See?! Only twenty people! I don't care about the shipping of the other one! I can take care of that later! I want to know what happened to the generator their installing right now! Shut up! I have more important matters to attend to! By tomorrow I want that fixed! Tell them to overtime until that thing is fixed!" he hung up.

Just as he was about to call the President of Uniforge Integrated Steel Technology Corp, the company who's business was installing generators, he said, without even bothering to turn around, "Shiraki, I'm not in a good mood right now, get the fuck out of this balcony, or I'll have security drag you out of this manor."

Shiraki crossed her arms. "Tch. Ok, ok, fine,"

"OUT DAMMIT SHIRAKI!"

Shiraki ran out the door as Seto made another call.

_**Uniforge**__** Integrated, good afternoon! **_The lady on the other line answered cheerfully

"I need to talk to Paul Martin,"

_**Sorry, Mr Martin isn't here right now. May I have your name please?**_

"Seto Kaiba,"

_**I shall inform Mr Martin you called, Mr Kaiba. Or, if you have his mobile number, you can contact him there. Is there anything you'd like to leave?**_

"No, thank you," he hung up and made another call.

_**What? **_A man on the other line answered.

"Mr Martin,"

_**Who're you?**_

"It's Seto Kaiba, Mr Martin,"

_**Ah, yes, Mr Kaiba, let me guess, my workers?**_

"It's a good thing you know, Mr Martin. Let me inform you I don't have time to make mistakes like your hap hazardous men. I want that generator done by tomorrow. Send replacements for these incompetent fools. I'll pay you double if you get the second generator done in three weeks, and I want you to go to the site personally to know if what your men are doing is right, I'll take care of your flight,"

_**Thank you, Mr Kaiba. When shall I come?**_

"The plane will arrive this evening, so that by tomorrow you have already arrive here,"

_**Thank you, Sir.**_

"This matter is dismissed," he hung up. "Fifty thousand dollars," Seto breathed out and put the phone down on the table beside his laptop. He sighed. The room. He went to the room in the west wing. 'Fuck. First the generators, now Shiraki's just given me a headache,'

Seto entered the room, and he was impressed, impressed that in just five hours, more or less, Shiraki and his men had transformed the room from a boring beige coloured room into the shadow realm. Beautiful.

"_Kaiba!_" Shiraki shrieked and ran to the CEO. "So, do you like it?"

"Good, the bathroom?" he said

"We're going to get started on that tomorrow morning, it's already 5pm," she informed him.

"Then go," he said with an 'I-don't-care-about-you' tone and left the room.

"Bastard!" Shiraki stuck out a tongue at him.

Seto sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the portrait on the wall. It was a portrait of Noriko, copied by a painter from one of the pictures he had taken of her before he kicked her and Yami out.

If he wasn't so selfish, this would never have happened. He really shouldn't have had the 'Noriko's not mine' thought get the best of him. And why-o-why did his mouth always go overboard when he gets angry at someone? Even at the person he loved! Rude, cold and unloving words escape his mouth like crazy. Like he was angry at one of his clients or employees. If he had only Yami kicked out, he could have been a single father. That would be way better than being over with Yami and Noriko with him, than being over with Yami with Noriko with Yami.

Next week, Noriko was already turning one and he wasn't gonna be there. He wondered how Noriko had already looked like. He wondered if she could already speak, walk run…he admitted it. It was his fault. He stood up and went to the balcony. As tears escaped his eyes, he hit the wall. If he wasn't so selfish, Noriko would've been here. He would've been teaching her how to count, read, write. He would've have been playing the games she wanted to play with her, he would've been teaching her how to swim and use her computer, he would've been tucking her to bed, he would've been taking her to work with him, even if it's only in the main Kaiba Corp building or a business trip in another country. He would've been buying her clothes, shoes, perfumes…nothing's gonna happen if he just mopes there.

* * *

Good, bad, or just plain horrible? Please review! We're going to be with Yuugi and Jou in the next chapter! And it;s still going to be simulatenously happenning with the said chapters. Next Chapter! Chapter Nine: Big Confessions! Coming soon! I hope! 


	11. Big Confessions

In Denial

* * *

Chapter 11: Big Confessions

* * *

"Hey, Yuugi," Jou pulled Yuugi in closer on the sofa as they watched a movie on HBO. They were in Jou's apartment

"Yeah?" Yuugi answered, not looking away from the TV and putting the bag of chips down.

"I've never really been very nosy before, but I want to know why Yami's been with you for the past year. I know that he and Kaiba had a problem, but I didn't know that it would be that big for Yami to take the kid and not go back to moneybags."

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuugi turned the TV off and went to the kitchen to put the chips back in the fridge.

"_Come on_, Yuugi!" Jou went after him. "It's been almost a year! This is the only time I've been interested!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Yuugi went back to the living room and sat on the sofa

"Why?!" Jou went after him again. "I know they had a problem between them! Why?! Is it because you had something to do with it?! Every time a bring up the subject it's either you ignore me, or you say you don't want to talk about it! I'm not going to let you go anymore, Yuugi, I want to know!"

Yuugi started to cry. "OK! OK! YOU WANT TO KNOW?" he stood up and boomed. "IT WAS_ MY_ FAULT! _I_ GOT IN THEIR WAY!_ I_ DESTROYED THEIR RELATIONSHIP!" Jou looked at Yuugi not believing what he was hearing. "_I _DRUGGED YAMI AFTER THAT PARTY! _I_ GOT HIM DRUNK INTO _MY_ BED! I _LOVE_ YAMI, JOU!" he sank down on the sofa sobbing and looked up at Jou. "Believe me, Jou, I tried to love you, I tried for forget Yami, I just couldn't, I love him too much…"

Jou looked at him cry. Was it true? He knelt to his level and tried to calm him down. "Sh-sh-sh-sh…" he hugged him. He was hurt yes, disappointed? Yes, of course. Disappointed because he never knew Yuugi could do something like that. Drugging Yami into his bed! Somehow, he felt a little content, because Yuugi at least _tried _to love him even though he couldn't. Yuugi hugged back. However, after a few moments he pushed Jou away violently and sent him hitting the coffee table. "What the hell…!"

After pushing him away, he threw up on the carpet, everything he had eaten while he was watching TV. "H…elp…" he passed out

"Yuugi…? Yuugi!" Jou approached him and carried him off the couch and onto his bed.

He took off his stained clothes, cleaned him up, and put fresh clothes on him. "God," he sat on the chair by the bed. "You look like hell, Yuugi," Jou looked at him with pure concern in his eyes. Yuugi looked like he hadn't slept in days. As if he was an insomniac. But what would make him look like hell when he hadn't done anything bad at all!

He was so hurt. Their whole relationship was a lie. Yuugi had told him he loved him. But he didn't mean it. Well at least he tried to love him! It was way better than not loving him at all! But what about their sex life? "Don't tell me all of that was a lie, too!" Jou whispered; he almost wanted to cry. Maybe Yuugi was only using him to forget Yami, but through sex? That was going way overboard! If Yuugi wanted to use him, he shouldn't have gone that far!

But what was more terrible was Yuugi drugging Yami into bed! And destroying Yami and Seto's relationship! If he loved Yami, well, he should have left him alone, where he was happy, with Seto. Who new someone like Yuugi would be so obsessive!

Jou looked at the clock. It was already 3pm. Maybe should go do something. Clean the apartment or something to pass the time. He stood up and put a blanket over Yuugi, who was lying stiffly on the bed. "I hope you get some rest," he kissed Yuugi's forehead and a tear escaped his eye. "I really do love you, Yuugi, I'm just thankful that even though you loved your darkness, at least you tried to forget him and tried to love me," he brushed Yuugi's bangs from his face. "I love you,"

He went out the room, and saw the chime (chime is digested food; it's what you throw up!) on the floor. He sighed. He went to the kitchen and put water and liquid soap in a bucket, and another with only water in it, wore an apron, and put on gloves. He grabbed the brush from under the sink, the mop behind the fridge, and went back to the living room with the mop and buckets and cleaned up the mess. It smelled like shit. He could still see the grains of rice Yuugi had eaten roughly two hours ago. Apparently it hadn't gotten down to his guts yet.

He mopped it up and rinsed the full of vomit mop in the bucket of water. "This so gross!" he winced and continued cleaning. After all of the vomit was gone, he got on his knees and dunk the brush in the bucket with soap water and started to scrub the carpet. "I should have put a mask on," scrub here. Scrub there. He just wanted the horrible smell to go away. Around two hours pass and he finally done cleaning the damn carpet, only problem is, he'd have to dry it up, and he couldn't just roll it up and hang it outside, so he positioned the electric fan on the carpet and turned it on. "That should dry you a little faster," he picked up the buckets and the mop and cleaned it and took off the apron and gloves.

Now, _he_ needed cleaning. He smelled like Yuugi threw up on him. He quietly went in his room, where Yuugi was sleeping and grabbed a towel and proceeded to the bathroom. He sighed as he turned on the shower. Warm water hit his bare chest, and he dunk his head lightly to let the water run through his blonde hair. He hit the white-tiled bathroom wall. He started to cry, but one wouldn't notice it, for his salty tears had become one with the warm water running down his face from his hair.

_Why did it have to be like this? Do I deserve to get hurt? Does Yuugi deserve to get hurt? We didn't do anything wrong! Why did it have to be this way? Kaiba's hurt. Yami's hurt. I'm hurt. Yuugi's hurt. Even the kid is hurt and she doesn't even know it! I loved you with all my heart, Yuugi. I courted you for almost a year! I never quitted you! And this is what you do to me? Why? Did I __hurt you in some way? What did I do to deserve this? What pushed you to do something like that to Yami? Obsession? Infatuation? Or does he really love Yami __**that**__ much? Sigh. I really hope that you can love me back someday, Yuugi. I'll wait. No matter how long. _

He took the body gel and spread it all over his chest and arms, it foamed as he rubbed it against his skin. He cleaned himself down under and shampooed his hair. After rinsing, he put a towel on his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. "OH SHIT!" he exclaimed. "Oh, fuck! Graduation is in three days and I have a ZIT?! Oh, HELL NO!" he frantically got the pimple cream and put a considerable amount on his forehead. But nobody would see it since he had bangs. But still, having a zit before graduation was humiliating! "This is not happening," he went out and dressed up.

Then it was time for dinner. Cook? Nah. He'll just get take out from McDonald's three blocks away. He grabbed his wallet, put on his coat, and went out the door to get some rice burgers and coke. But just walking around twenty feet from the apartment, there was thunder, lightning, and then it rained.

"Can it get any worse?" he mumbled as he put the hood on his head. "First, Yuugi confessing that he drugged Yami, then he threw up on the carpet and passed out, leaving me the only one to clean his shit, now it rains?! What could possibly happen that could be worse?!"

He went in McDonald's and bought what he wanted to buy and went back home. Then he went past the pet shop. He saw the puppies and kittens already sleeping as the salesclerk closed the shop. He smiled. He knew Yuugi had been wanting a puppy for a long time. "Might as well give him myself," he whispered. "It's what I am, right, Kaiba? A dog?" he sighed and continued his way back to his apartment.

He wiped his wet shoes on the doormat outside the apartment and went in. Going up the stairs, he heard the couple that had just moved in fighting. He smiled, thanking Ra that he and Yuugi didn't turn out that way. Sure they had petty arguments. But they never yelled at each other on top of their lungs! He entered his apartment, and saw Yuugi sitting on the sofa with a pale face and a soap scent. He must have taken a bath.

Yuuugi looked at the figure that entered the room. "Jou!" he ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Gomenasai!" he cried. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai…!"

Jou looked helplessly at the smaller boy, but he didn't hug him back. "Yuugi, let go, I'm wet," he said calmly. "Hanashite kudasai,"

Yuugi looked up at him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"Hanashite kudasai, Yuu-chan," he repeated, emotion still not in his voice. Yuugi didn't have the energy to let go. "Onegaishimasu, Yuu-chan, hanashite kudasai, (1)"

"Demo…demo…"

"Yuugi!" said Jou. "Onegaishimasu. Hanashite kudasai!" he almost yelled.

"H-h-hai," Yuugi let go. Jou went to the kitchen with his head down. "Ano…Jou-kun…about earlier…gomenasai,"

"It's ok," he put the McDonald's on the table and got one of the rice burgers and offered it to Yuugi. "Hora, douzo, (2)" he gave Yuugi a faint smile.

"Are you sure?" he had second thoughts in taking the food. After what he had said hours ago, Jou even had the heart to buy him dinner?

"I understand if you don't want it, I mean, you had just thrown up a few hours ago," Jou put the rice burger back in the McDonald's paper bag.

Yuugi looked back, behind him, his shit was gone. The carpet was clean and it smelled like lemons. "I'm sorry that I threw up on the carpet," he bowed his head. It's as of he never wanted Jou to see his face ever again.

"No big," Jou said, biting into the burger and sticking the red straw on the hole of the plastic cup that contained his diet coke and proceeded to the living room and sat on the sofa.

Yuugi looked at him walk across the apartment. "I'll tell Kaiba," he said, but Jou didn't quite hear it.

"Hmn?" Jou sipped his coke, and swallowed the rice with the meat. "Whadja say?"

"I-I-I'll tell Kaiba," Yuugi repeated.

Inside, Jou yelled no. But Yuugi had to do the right thing. His heart was screaming no, but his mind was screaming yes. And at this point, he'd be better off listening to his head rather than his heart. "It's good you decided to do the right thing, but what if he kills you for it?" Acting was so not easy!

"I don't care, I deserve it," he bowed his head. "I deserve every profanity, every punch, every kick and every hurtful thing he has to say and every hurtful thing he has to do to me. I'll take it. Without second thoughts, I'll tell him, the very moment I graduate. You must hate for this. Gomenasai," he stood there, tears streaming down his face like rivers as he cried softly.

Jou put the coke and burger down on the coffee table and walked up to Yuugi and hugged him. "No matter what you did, I'd still love you, I've seen you in your worst, Yuugi, I've seen you helpless, I've seen you being beat up by the other kids in school, but no matter what happened to you, or what you did, I'll still love you," he whispered.

"Jou!" Yuugi hugged him, crying. "I promise I'll try, Jou, I'll try hard to love you,"

* * *

(1) People only say words with the 'masu', and 'shite' when they're serious. 'Kudasai' as well. That's seriousness and/or being polite. Jou also said, 'Please, Yuugi! Let me go!' and he was yelling.

onegaishimasu - please

Hanashite kudasai or can just be Hanaze - 'Let me go,' that's the polite way or 'Lemme go!' (for Hanaze) that's a little bit rude.

(2) 'Hora, douzo,' means 'Here, take it,'

* * *

Did anybody like that? That's still simoultaneous with the other chapters that i told you were simoultaneous.

Thanks to all that reviewed! Love y'all! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Konbanwa if you're reading this at night, and Konnichiwa if you're reading this in the daytime! PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAISHIMASU!


	12. Why I Loved Seto Kaiba

Look, i know it's been over three months. Sorry! I got hooked up on Death Note too much! But that doesn't mean i've forgotten this! Don't worry! I'll make it up to you! Yuugi's graduation is the next chapter and be sure to be there! Yuugi's gonna tell Seto the truth!

The purpose of this chapter is to tell you, well, why Yami loved Seto Kaiba. Duh, the chapter title says it all. And why Yami wants to prove so much that Roki-chan is Seto's cuz she was the one he lost! Or at least the substitute...anyways...read on and reveiw!

* * *

In Denial

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Why I Love Seto Kaiba

* * *

Atemu and Seth's teenage years

Outside the palace, in the garden outback, under the big oak tree, sat two lovers, whose love was forbidden beyond all reasons. But despite all the things that stated that what they felt was wrong, they still went on with it, believing that love was never wrong.

"Do you think father would ever approve of us?" asked the young prince, looking up at the blue eyes of his taller lover.

"No, most definitely not," said Seth, "I mean, look at us, forbidden to love each other and yet we are," Seth's eyes gazed at the twinkling stars above.

"Why does something so wrong feel so right?" Atemu moved closer to Seth and hugged him by the waist.

"That's why it's called forbidden love," said Seth. "The forbidden things we do are always the things we feel are right, or good,"

"I'm scared, you know, about what Father will do if he finds out,"

"You're always on the negative side," said Seth. "Think about what's happening now, not about what's going to happen tomorrow," Seth smiled at him, then kissing him on his forehead. "I love you; I won't let anything happen to you,"

"I know, but…but…" tears welled up in Atemu's amethyst eyes. "Demo…demo…" Atemu buried his face in Seth's robes. "Demo!"

"I know, I know, just please don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry," said Seth, pulling Atemu in to comfort him.

Atemu looked up at him. "But there is a reason why I don't want them to know," his tears shone under the moonlight.

"Atemu! You've said every reason there is!" said Seth as-a-matter-of-factly. "Even the reasons I never thought would be possible!"

"This is the reason," Atemu unbuttoned his robe, revealing his thin dirty-white tunic (1). He touched Seth's hand and moved it onto his middle. He felt a little 'bump'. Seth's eyes widened in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "This is why…this is why!" again, tears streamed down Atemu's rosy, tan cheeks.

"My Ra!" Seth withdrew his hand from Atemu's touch and hugged him. "Please don't cry! Sh-sh-sh…calm down, my love, please," he rubbed his back in attempt to calm him down. 'Shit, coronation is in weeks!'

"I don't want my baby to die!" Atemu breathed out

* * *

Isis gasped. "Your highness!" apparently she saw that particular scene. "My Ra, protect His Highness!" she whispered. "If I keep this a secret, the three of us will die!" then she thought for a few seconds. "But it is better to let the child live,"

* * *

"I'll protect you; I'll protect you no matter what," he said as Atemu began to calm down. Then Seth picked him up in a bridal fashion, causing Atemu to slightly panic.

"Where are you taking me?!" he asked, putting his arms around Seth's neck.

"Some place I know where nobody will find us," Seth kissed Atemu passionately. The pulled away a few moments later. He put him down again and he knelt in front of the tree, by its roots. Seth touched the ground and it revealed an underground pass. "Slowly, love," he held Atemu's hand as he went down the pass.

Inside the pass, at the end of the stairs, was a bedroom. With a bed, everything. "Oh my Ra, Seth! How did you do this!" Atemu exclaimed, not being able to believe what he was seeing.

"Demolition is what I'm learning from Mahaado these past few weeks," he said, closing the entrance. "And I say I'm pretty damn good at it," he smiled.

Atemu lay on the bed and Seto pinned him down. "I love you," said Atemu. "So how do you suppose we hide baby?"

"I'll have a potion concocted in no time," said Seth, planting kisses down Atemu's neck. "Nothing'll happen, promise," he held Atemu's hand.

"Making love even if with child?" whispered Atemu. "Is that safe?"

"You're just entering your fourth month, correct?" Seth whispered back, Atemu nodded wearily. "Then it's fine," his hand went up Atemu's robe, touching the other's tan flesh as he did. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Your Excellency," Atemu's lips were kept from saying anything else by Seth's lips smashing against his. Lower, Atemu felt Seth taking off his shorts as they parted from the passionate kiss.

"I am yours to command, Your Highness," Seth whispered.

"Undress me and yourself, Priest," Atemu commanded.

* * *

Atemu yelled as he reached his climax, feeling Seth release inside him. Seth collapsed beside him, panting heavily. "I love you," Seth whispered. "I swear to Ra, I love you,"

"I love you, too," said Atemu.

"We rest, then go back to our chambers,"

"Understood,"

* * *

A week later, Atemu and Seth were with Mahaado training swords. Seth told Atemu not to train and lie that he was feeling bad, but Atemu told him they'll notice.

"Try to dodge and block this, Master Atemu," said Mahaado, swinging the sword to his direction.

Atemu was out of his senses; the child was telling him to stop training and was giving him cramps. His sweat was cold, he was pale and he was gasping for air. "ATEMU!" yelled Seth, trying to get him to pay attention to Mahaado.

"Huh?" but then Mahaado had already hit him on the abdomen with the flat side of the sword.

"FUCK!" Seth yelled and ran to Atemu's side.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness!" said Mahaado, coming to his side as well.

Atemu was sent on threes on the ground, one arm holding his abdomen. Blood trickled down his thighs and soaked his dirty white tunic. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" the blood soaking his tunic got onto his hand and he looked at it. He touched his face with that arm and blood was now on his face. He lost consciousness.

"Holy shit," Seth carried him in a bridal fashion.

"What the hell just happened?!" Mahaado dropped the sword he was handling.

"YOU," Seth stressed the word. "You killed a child, Mahaado," he left, carrying Atemu to his room to be attended by the servants

"Atemu was…with child…?" Mahaado looked at his shaking hands as he said the words, "I killed a child…?"

As Seth was carrying Atemu to his room, he came across His Majesty, Atemu's father. "Your Majesty!"

"What the hell happened?!" he demanded

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I have to get His Highness to his chambers immediately to be attended by a healer and some servants," he said and went past His Majesty.

Then he saw Mahaado approach him and knelt on fours. "I humbly ask for your forgiveness, Your Majesty," his voice was shaking. "I was the one who sent His Highness bleeding,"

"Never mind that! Get servants and a healer! I want his bleeding to stop!"

"Yes, right away your Majesty!" he left, calling for servants while His Majesty ran after Seth to his son's chambers. "Seth!"

"Get more towels!" Seth ordered. "Where is that damn healer?!"

"Yes, Your Excellency, right away!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" His Majesty demanded.

"I beg for your forgiveness, You Majesty, on how I will speak you and for the despicable thing His Highness and I have done," said Seth, tending to Atemu's profuse bleeding. "Look, My king, I knocked the prince up, alright?" he was a little tired of the formality. "We had sex, ok? And now…now…he lost it…" tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his bloody hands. The blood that was supposed to his baby.

"Your Excellency, You Majesty, please avert your gaze from His Highness for a moment," said a servant that was experienced in midwifery. She was by the legs of Atemu.

His Majesty let out a sigh that was both angry and disappointed. "And why is that?"

"You have been warned," as she got her bloody arms from in between Atemu's legs, in her arms was the dead fetus.

"Oh my Ra," the two whispered, looking away from the small corpse. "You can tell us 'I told you so,' now," said His Majesty

"For real?" said the servant, as another wrapped the corpse in a blanket, to be given a burial later.

"Yes," said His Majesty.

"Your Majesty," she paused for a second. "I told you so,"

"Seth, come," said His Majesty. "Let the servants take care of him," they left.

After that, Seth and Atemu were isolated from each other, forcing the love they had for each other to disappear. Aknadin had punished Seth for what he had done. Nobody really knows what kind of punishment he went through. The only thing that everybody knew, the people within the palace, it that when Atemu was crowned, Egypt came beautiful. His rule was magnificent. Enough to be titled as one of the greatest pharaohs that ruled.

There was a note found in the library after they were separated, roughly days after the coronation. It read, "I'll always love you, Seth,". Was it true?

* * *

Please review.


	13. Graduation

Chapter 13: Graduation

* * *

"May we ask the parents or guardians of the following students to come up to the stage and have their children wear their medals and accept their diplomas," said the emcee. 

There they went. Honda, Ryuuji, Ryou, Malik, Jou and Yuugi. Of course, Yuugi was valedictorian. Bakura went up the stage for Ryou, Marik for Malik, Grandpa for Jou, and Yami for Yuugi.

Seto was there as well. Mokuba got an award for being the top one of all the students who was in home schooling. Just as Seto was about to leave the school grounds with Mokuba, Yuugi ran after him, taking off his hat as he did.

"Kaiba, wait!" Yuugi ran

Seto turned around and saw Yuugi. He went back to Mokuba. "Stay in the car, Mokuba," he told him, and Mokuba nodded. Seto turned around and put both of his hands in his pockets. "Nanka monku aru-no-ka?" (Trans: what the hell do you want?)

Yuugi kinda had his head down because of the profanity together with the question. "I need to tell you something," he said, "But can we do this somewhere private? It's kinda important,"

Seto raised a brow. He got his cellphone. "Copter, Domino High," and he hung up. "And how important is this, that you want it to be discussed privately?"

"It really is, I just don't want anybody but you to know," and then suddenly a gust of wind came down on them. It was Seto's helicopter.

Roland opened the limo door for Seto. "Mokuba, where do you want to go?" he asked. He and Mokuba were a little ok now. "The beach house? Roland take him to the beach house, I'll go after you," he said, and the limo went off. "Mutou, get in the copter, we're going to the Kaiba Corp," Yuugi complied and did what he was told.

Getting in the copter, he felt ashamed of himself. Taking a lot of Seto's time just because of stupid mistake that he did. Jou saw him get in and the copter took off. "I'm going after them," he thought and ran his way to the bus stop, still in his toga. "Why did Kaiba have to be a buttlicker, godammit," he ran.

"So what was it that you were going to tell me?" said Seto, "Tell me now, so if I don't like it, I can push you out of this copter,"

"Can I tell you later?" Yuugi asked. What the hell was he doing asking Seto to let him say it later? It will only build up the tension and the nervousness. "I still want to live you know," Seto gave him a glare. Yuugi met it. "I-I'm sorry,"

"It is nice to know that you know your place, Mutou," he spat. "I do think that you know when to keep your mouth shut, am I correct?"

Yuugi didn't say anything. It was like when you were with Kaiba, every move you made was being watched. Every move you made he noticed. Yeah, grab that ice cream by the corner and he'll shoot you. Sigh. The ride to KC was quiet, as Seto had wanted it to be. Before the copter's feet had touched the landing pad on the roof of the main KC building, Seto had already jumped off the flying wonder and in the elevator.

"Uhmm…mister driver," he called the attention of the pilot. "Does he always do that?"

"The sir is a daredevil. You don't know what he jumps over," he told Yuugi before he had gone off, holding his hat so that it wouldn't fly away.

Yuugi ended up with Seto behind his desk, already getting some work done. "Get it over with Mutou, I still have work to do,"

"It's about Yami, Kaiba," Yuugi started.

"What about him?"

Yuugi swallowed. "He wasn't lying about getting drunk before having Riko-chan,"

Seto stopped what he as doing. "Drunk?" he repeated, looking at Yuugi from behind his glasses. "He never said anything about getting drunk. Only that you fucked him,"

Yuugi's eyes went wide. Yami never said anything. Yami didn't want him to get in trouble. He didn't want Seto to know about that party. Yami was covering for him the whole time. "It was my fault,"

"You're damn right about that you little asshole," Seto shot at him, as he set aside the papers he was doing. It's not that he wanted to hear it, but he had to pretend he was interested, right?

"No," Yuugi's knees were shaking. "That's not it. He didn't get drunk on his own,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"_I_ got him drunk. He wasn't really drinking that much." Tears started to fall down Yuugi's face. "I'm obsessed about him, Kaiba," he admitted. "I thought I could have him for just one night, since you were out of the country. Yami won't remember. He'll just get a hangover."

"Get straight to the point, Mutou,"

"I…I…I…"

"Jesus Christ, Mutou, I haven't got all-"

"I drugged him!" Yuugi blurted out.

That sentence quickly registered Seto's mind. "YOU WHAT?!" Yuugi sobbed. And he sobbed hard. "YOU get the fuck out of my office before I do something I'll regret!" he felt the anger and remorse build up in his chest. He felt like grabbing his gun from the nearby drawer.

"Kaiba, I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear your sorry!" Seto yelled. "Get out of my office, or I'll have you dragged out of this building! NOW!"

Yuugi ran out the office, crying his eyes out. Seto took a few deep breaths. All this time he was blaming Yami. That Yami wanted to cheat. But then, it was against his will. It's not that he was raped, but Yuugi drunk him into bed.

What was he going to do now? Pop up in front of Sugoruko's door holding flowers, chocolates, toys and a sorry phrase in mind? And tomorrow was Noriko's birthday. Maybe he'll make up tomorrow. Yeah, that's right. Saying sorry will never fix everything. But it's worth a try. If ever Yami never wants to come back…if he decides never to come back…what if Yami doesn't _want_ to come back?

* * *

Please review. 


	14. Sweet Child Of Mine

In Denial

* * *

Chapter 14: Sweet Child Of Mine

* * *

After that trip from the beach house, Mokuba assembled a handful of the servants of Kaiba Manor in one of the spacious living rooms in the mansion. Why they were assembled there, they didn't know. But when it came to times like this, only thing they knew, something bad had happened. Or Seto has some news that he wanted everybody in the Kaiba Estate to know. But then it was Mokuba who summoned them. So, what was it?

"Uh," Mokuba gulped. He hadn't seen so many maids before. And he didn't even know most of them. "Hi…I haven't seen so many maids before…so I'm kinda shocked. Uh…haha…so…" he was sweating. There were so many black and white dressed women. Mokuba took a deep breath and exhaled. Pulling himself together, he said, "So, tomorrow is Riko-chan's birthday, and Yami-niisama is going to pay us a visit," he exhaled. "And I need all of your cooperation. Tomorrow morning, before, all of you who are here are to assemble in the hall by the marble staircase. I don't know what will happen, just follow my lead. I'm sure you know that Yami is royalty, so I think you'll just have to pay respect and kneel. We're just going to scare Seto a little,"

"Young Master, is this regarding your niece?" one butler asked from behind.

"Yes, it pretty much is," he answered. "Now, get back to what you were doing before niisama gets back, go!" The maids and a few butlers hurried out of the room, leaving Mokuba alone once again. "I hope this works,"

Mokuba's flip flops made no noise as he walked through the mansion's halls, heading for the music room, the carpeted floors prevented the soft rubber material on Mokuba's feet from making any squeaks. From the corner of his eye, he saw a butler and called his attention. "Excuse me!"

The butler, not noticing the young boy, quickly turned around. "Yes, young master?" he approached him.

"Could you help set up?" he asked, leading the servant into the gigantic room of drums, guitars and other instruments.

"Of course, sir," he said, helping Mokuba arrange the drums. He grabbed the cymbals and placed them where Mokuba told him to. Once finished, Mokuba sat on the small chair, and the servant handed him some kind of earmuffs, that would let him hear the beatings of the drums better.

"Wear one, too, I wanna know what you think," Mokuba pointed to one of the shelves, and another pair of earmuff like headsets were found and he wore it, even though he didn't want to listen to the boy play. He had other important things to do. He stood beside him and gave Mokuba a nod, telling him that he was ready to listen.

Mokuba hit the bass, and started to hit the other drums, creating a beat, then hitting the cymbals. 'This boy's pretty good,' he thought, watching Mokuba pay the loud instrument.

He remembered that time when Seto had ordered all of the servants to assemble in the living toom and asked which of them played the drums. One answered, and he had everyone except that one male to leave. He remembered, since he was standing out the door, just listening, that the servant had been playing for almost a decade, and Seto wanted him to teach him and Mokuba to play, and what he gave in return for the servant was unbelievable. He sent the servant's brother and sister to school, making them SMK scholars. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba Scholars. Why Seto did it, how the hell was he supposed to know? He sent two kids to high school! And they were scholars for the rest of their high school years! Of course, spending double tuition fees in eight years was a cinch for him. A dollar is a penny for him!

Mokuba let him go after a few minutes, and the boy took of the headset and set aside the sticks. He sat on the sofa nearby, and noticed the black electric guitar beside him. "I haven't heard Seto play in ages," he stared at the guitar for a few moments. "So cool…"

Mokuba closed his eyes and exhaled. "I know I'll hear you play again soon, Niisama," he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

It was quiet that night. Maybe because he didn't hear any of the phones all around the mansion ringing. Was Seto home? If he was, then he would be the one who ordered to cut the phones lines for the night. Ah…the silence…it was somehow comforting. No irritating ringing every five seconds. Mokuba stepped out of his room, expecting that the hall would be all the more silent than his room. Wait. What was that? That was…

Mokuba ran to the music room and stood by the door. There were electric guitars in there, but only Seto can play…Mokuba gasped. Niisama was already home, and he's playing the guitar. And he's playing…Sweet Child of Mine, by Guns and Roses. He smiled. He does miss Riko-chan. Him playing that song proved it. Then Mokuba heard Seto's soft singing.

_She got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories. _

He didn't hear the next few lines, but he heard Seto sing the chorus.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet child of mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine._


	15. His Majesty and Her Highness

Chapter 15: His Majesty and Her Highness

* * *

Goddamn it. Where are the fucking maids? There wasn't anyone fixing his bed, or cleaning his bathroom. No one even looked if he had eaten breakfast or not. Noriko's room _still _wasn't perfect. It was already 10am, and he couldn't see anyone anywhere. In the west wing of the mansion, where the master was at the moment, as furious, not being able to see any of his servants clean up his daughter's room, his room, his brother's room, and every other room there was in his mansion of his.

Seto walked down the sun lit halls of Kaiba Manor with an angry look on his face. He made his way to the central wing, also expecting an abandoned grand-staircase. Instead, his found handful his servants lined up before the manor entrance, as if waiting for someone to enter.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?!" Seto demanded, no one answered and one of them who was beside him pointed to the door, whre Mokuba was standing, and about to open it. "Nanja korya?!" (1) he went to Mokuba's side. "What is the meaning of this?!" Mokuba didn't answer.

"Presenting His Majesty, Yami Atemu, and Her Highness, The Crown Princess, Sagira Neema Atemu," there was a voice. Seto knew that voice. Fuck. Was that voice him? Holy shit. He never remembered recording his voice and saying that shit! Only Yami and Noriko entered by the elegant doors, the nobles, including the Original Pharaoh, and the guards appeared after black the purple smoke came and went.

'He changed the name I gave her?!' Seto thought angrily. 'With that Egyptian shit?!'

Mokuba knelt like all the others, except Seto, who was beside the boy. Seth, in some kind of khaki, saw that he didn't kneel. He withdrew his sword and pointed it at Seto's neck. "Kneel, commoner," Seto gave him a glare. Seth gave it back. Seto didn't move. He didn't want to be bossed around. But more of the guards came and pointed their swords at him. "Kneel."

'Why the fuck isn't Yami telling them to stand down?!' against his pride and will, and the instinct of survival kicking in, he kneeled. The guards stood back.

"I want that DNA test, Kaiba," Yami demanded. Yami didn't call him by his first name, which stung him pretty hard.

"But she doesn't need that anymore! I'll take you back!" Mokuba's eyes widened. Was he hearing things? Or was he just hearing things and imagined Seto saying what he said?

"After all you've put me through?!" Yami snapped. "No. I want it. And I want it NOW." Seto only looked at him. "Glad you see things my way. As the results are being processed you will be confined within your domain-"

"What?! I'm not your prisoner!" Seto cut him. And cutting the Pharaoh off was not good. Of course, in Seto's mind, Yami was Yami, and Yami was the mother of his daughter. That was it. It never registered in his mind that he was a pharaoh. He never believed it. But now, he damn right believed it.

Seth, angry, grabbed Seto's hair and once again, had Seto's neck on the sharp edge of the sword. "I, His Excellency Seth, Right Hand of His Majesty, am head of His Majesty's defensive guard, have the license, to kill any one who disrespects and opposes His Majesty. Once again show your insolence to His Majesty, I will make sure that you die slowly, and painfully in my hands, am I understood?!"

Seto didn't say anything. Seth was grabbing his hair way too tight. And that sword was too close to his skin as it is. It felt like the skin on his neck was being sliced. "That's enough, Your Excellency," said Yami, having Seth back down. He knew Seth was serious. And he did have the license to kill anyone he didn't like, especially when that anyone he didn't like opposes to His Majesty. "Why, who do think, I am, _Kaiba_?" he was careful to stress Seto's name as he raised a brow. "I can, and I will do as I please. Your Excellency, let the commoner go," Seth obeyed. "And take her back to the car, together with Father,"

'Car?' Mokuba and Seto thought. The doors were opened, letting them see a Royce waiting for the kid at the foot of the stairs. And Seto was sure that that car wasn't his. 'Shit,'

Seth kneeled. "As you wish, Your Majesty," Seth stood up and approached Noriko. "Your Highness, disappointing as it may seem, but as of the moment, His Majesty does not require your presence,"

Seto saw how Seth talked to Noriko. There was something in Seth's eyes when he talked to her. She nodded and raised her hands, telling the Priest that she wanted to be in his arms as she was brought to the luxurious car together with her grandfather. Seth happily carried the princess to the car, and went back after a few moments.

"I have question, _Your Majesty_," Seto stressed the honorific. Yami gave a light nod. "Why the hell did you change her name?!"

Seth was about to lunge at him, but Yami raised his hand, telling him to stand down. "Be happy, _Kaiba_, that I gave your daughter the Egyptian name she deserves. I gave her the name Sagira Neema, because it meant, _little one born to wealthy parents_," he answered. "Or, do you want me to change her name, and give it a bad meaning about you?" Seto gave him a glare. "I thought so. As long as she's around the Egyptian nobles, that will be her name," he approached him. "Look at me,"

Seto almost didn't want to look, and hesitated. "I said look at me!" Yami demanded, at Seto looked at him. As soon as Seto lifted his chin, he hit him, causing Seto to almost fall to the floor.

Seto wiped the spit off his lip with his sleeve. "What the FUCK did you do-" when he looked up, he saw Yami crying. "Y-Yami, I-"

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. The day Riko-chan came into my life. The day Riko-chan came into yours." He cried. "After all you've put me through, you think you can take us back just like that? What if I tell you that I don't love you anymore? What if I tell you that I love another person? You won't accept it, right? Just like when you told me that I was cheating on you-"

"And I believe you now that you weren't!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE INTERRUPT ME WHEN I TALK, KAIBA SETO!" Yami yelled angrily. "Do you believe that I still love you? Or do you think that I've already fallen for somebody else?" Yami looked into Seto's blue eyes. "I'm thinking that you believe the second option," he turned around, and walked into a shadow realm. The purple smoke came and went again, making Yami's defense disappear.

* * *

(1) Japanese for "What the hell?!"


	16. Piano

In Denial

* * *

Chapter 16: Piano

* * *

"Honda, go to Domino Hotel," said Yami, telling Honda where to go. "Riko-chan's reservations are there, just a little party in the penthouse," he said, letting the sleeping child bury herself in his clothes. How beautiful.

"Yami! I can't even believe how you got a car in three hours! How the hell did you do it?!" Honda asked, making a turn and heading to the said place. "I don't even think even von Shroider can get a car this fast!"

"Yeah, well, we're royalty," Yami chuckled, almost sadly. "Nothing money can't fix, and a little shadow realm," he crossed his legs. Not having Seth beside him for the first time since the priest got here was somehow new to him. He wasn't used to Seth being around all the time yet, and he's also not used to Seth not being around him all the time as well. So what was the problem?

"Domino Hotel?" His Highness asked, "And where might that be?" he looked out onto the streets, seeing the people of Japan wave to them and Yami waved back. Why does his son love these people so much? Was it that they had supported him so much in his time here?

"It's somewhere near Glorietta Malls, and Kaiba Coliseum," Yami answered, loosening his tie. "I have got to get used to wearing this tie stuff, I can't breathe wearing these, I'll change into something more comfortable in the suite," And the clothes he was wearing was what he saw Seto in most of the time. He pictured Seto coming out of the limo in the white suit he wore the first time they had a date. "On second thought, I'll stay in this for the rest of the party,"

His Highness noticed tears slowly streaming down Yami's face as Yami admired the sleeping angel he held. He must have remembered some of the things that happened between him and Kaiba, he thought. He brushed Yami's bangs behind his hear. "Is it him?" Yami nodded without second thoughts.

"Come on, Yams, you don't wanna let Riko-chan see you crying on her birthday!" Honda told him, looking at him through the rear view mirror. "It's your baby's birthday man! Chill! Forget him for one day! Relax! Remember, you're staying in one of the most beautiful five star and well pampered guests hotels!" Yami gave out a giggle as he cried. "You _are _going to give Otogi and I a room, right?"

Yami giggled once more, "Yeah, sure, even Jou and Yuugi,"

"Now you're talking!"

"There we go," said His Highness. "I love seeing your smile." He lifted Yami's chin. "Smile, son, you're more radiant that way,"

"Stop kidding me, Father," Yami said, grabbing his handkerchief in his coat pocket and wiped his tears.

"But I'm not, ask Seth, you do look better when you smile, of course, the handsome visage has to stay with the serious look though," he chuckled. "Now, tell me, are you going to live apart from your former host?"

"Maybe. I'll get a condo somewhere near," Yami lifted the crook of his arm to shift Noriko a little. "Then I can get a place to park this car. Are you going to go home, Father?"

"Yes, I believe, I will come back another time, another time when you will be stable," he said, preparing his right hand. "Enjoy Her Highness's party, Your Majesty," he waved his hand in a circular motion, and disappeared in a cloud of purple and black.

"Jesus Christ, you have got to stop doing that! It's freaking me out that people come and go in clouds!" Honda exclaimed. "I won't drive you if your friends don't stop doing that! One way or another that will cause me to lose control of the car and kill us all!"

Yami chuckled. "Be quiet, Honda-kun, akachan wa mada neteru da yo," (Trans: Baby is still sleeping)

"Yeah, Yeah,"

A few minutes after that, they arrived at the hotel, where there were swarms of reporters, waiting to get videos and photos of the King and his Princess. "Honey, wake up, we're here at your party."

"P-pawty?" she said, fluttering her eyes open. "Riko-chan has pawty?!"

"Yes, honey, yes," Yami stepped out of the car as the police tried to push the press back. "Keep close, dear," said Yami, holding Noriko's small head to his chest. They got in the hotel safely, and they were escorted to the penthouse, to their room.

Yami changed out of his suit first and put on something comfortable, and put Noriko back to sleep. He still had a few hours before the party, which would start around six or seven. It was only one thirty, so he had some time to sleep for an hour or two to catch up with some beauty sleep before he can get his beauty bath. Either way, he'd have Noriko out of the way. Besides, growing babies sleep for HOURS.

* * *

"His Majesty has arrived!" one of the servants for his party announced, and it became quiet, looking at the door. "His Majesty, Atemu, and Her Highness, Sagira Neema!"

Yami entered and the guests bowed at the sight of him. "Good evening, everyone, and I thank each and every one of you for being here tonight for the birthday celebration of Her Highness,"

Yami didn't know most of his guests. It was a good thing that His father had decided to come back and join the party, courtesy of Seth, who forced him back. Yami was introduced to the ten noble families, who didn't oppose his rule in any way whatsoever. Not like what had happened a few memories back, when his father was still king. Two noble families who opposed and well…they ended up falling into the Bottomless Pit.

There was a song for the princess, and a huge cake. Of course, when Yami saw Seth in his suit, a tear escaped his eye. It would have been so much better if Seto were in that suit. If he didn't go into His Majesty mode in that mansion, he would have invited him to the party, regardless of the situation. However, he would place him somewhere private, and talk with him there, if he manages to control his temper and not send his ex-boyfriend to the shadow realm to be tortured by the creatures that lurked there fore the rest of eternity. Besides, three days in the realm is only around…five seconds in real life for a mortal. Sounds good to someone like Bakura.

* * *

"Niisama, come out, please," said the young Kaiba, looking worried outside his niece's oh-so-purple room.

Seto had been inside the child's room since that morning, and hadn't eaten lunch or dinner, and he refused to come out. He was just sitting there in the middle of the room, looking out in the open terrace. His facial expression was blank. He was just sitting there, as if waiting for the year to pass. The cake was a waste. This room was a waste. The time he took to make that proposal was a waste. Yami wasn't going to come back. After all, Yami did say that he had already fallen for someone else. Even though that was just an option what Seto now believed, he did believe that Yami's lying. He didn't love another person…he can't…he just can't…

"Come out and eat, niisama, you're scaring me," said Mokuba sinking down to the floor, just outside Noriko's room. "OK. I admit it. I was a part of this. But I just did it for you. I didn't know Yami was a scary Pharaoh. I didn't know what he was capable of. I didn't know…" Mokuba started to cry. "I'm sorry, Niisama…I'm sorry,"

He sat there, crying, almost believing that Seto would jump out the window and kill himself. Instead, the door opened, warm arms wrapped around him, and Mokuba cried even harder. "It's ok, little brother, don't cry," said Seto, kissing Mokuba's forehead, "I didn't know what he was capable of either,"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I didn't know," Mokuba hugged him back. "I'm sorry,"

"Go and straighten yourself for bed, Mokuba," said Seto, helping the boy up. "I am not up for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow," he went back in room and locked the door.

Mokuba just watched him.

Seto took off his tie, and missed every hour he was supposed to be celebrating, because today was the birthday of his baby girl. Somehow, just like what happened almost a year ago, Yami had lost his temper just as he did. Guess karma does happen. However, Seto didn't really believe in it.

He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The purple sheets wrinkled at his weight, and he closed his eyes. Sleep came easily for him, and maybe, just maybe, he was wishing that he would never wake up.

Mokuba on the other hand, could not sleep. He was worried about everything. How his and Seto's life would never be the same again. He knew that Seto would go back to being the bastard that he was. He knew that Seto would go back to being a workaholic, refusing to sleep even if his body needed it more than it needed food. He knew that Seto would go back to looking like an anorexic after he was done with work, living off coffee and not even taking a single bite.

When Yami came into their lives, all of that changed. Before Battle City, he had been cold to every other person other than his brother. Seto was rude, indifferent, he didn't give a damn, he was always so far away, even though he was already within someone's reach.

But with Yami…when Yami came, and when Seto still didn't know the difference between Yuugi and the dueling Yuugi, it was always, "Why the fuck would Yuugi…" or "What the hell is taking that squirt so long?" When Yami came and introduced himself, "Yami, shut the fuck up,"

Mokuba wondered why Yami had been spending a lot of time with Seto, and it made him happy. Seto had already found someone whom he found worthy of his time other than him. Yami had mostly spent his time with Seto in Seto's study, especially when he learned that Seto could play the guitar. He had always requested songs, and Seto would play anything he requested as long as he knew it.

There was also one thing that made Mokuba think. Why was there a piano in the music room? The only song he knew on the thing was 'Doe a deer,' and that song only consisted of Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do up and down. And he only used one finger to push down the keys, and the staccato sounded horrible.

He got the answer to that a few nights before he found out that Seto and Yami were official. He woke up in the middle of the night, around two in the morning, to be exact, to get a glass of water from the kitchen. The music room wasn't sound proof, so you can hear the music from that room almost anywhere in the mansion. Well, except a hundred feet out into the gardens and in the basement and cellar.

As he reached the stairs, he heard a sweet melody of some sort. He stopped and followed, even though he already knew where the sound was coming from. It had started soft, and slow. Then it accelerated a bit and slowed down again. He knew that the notes were just after the first set of keys from the first octave in the right hand. It was sweet, and mellow, though the notes were high. It became fast again, but still pleasant, and gentle.

He smiled, and the song ended with a cute, high note. He peaked, and saw Seto playing, still in his suit. It made him look suave; the romantic kind of person. Mokuba always knew that Seto was the kind of person who always had people running after him.

Seto then started with another piece. Mokuba didn't see any papers before him. 'That liar. He was composing all along!' he thought. It had started both high and low, and slow. It sounded like it was for a slow dance, though it had an eerie tune. It had sounded sad at first, but as it progressed, it sounded like music for murder. An image of a couple dancing in Mokuba's head appeared, and the woman kissed her partner. Her partner then choked and collapsed, like a person having a seizure on the cold, marble, ballroom floor.

It scared him.

He burst through the doors. _'STOP IT!' _he yelled. _'STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!' _

'_Mokuba?'_ Seto stood up and hugged the boy. _'Why are you awake at his hour? What's the matter? Why are you crying?' _

'_You were playing something romantic at first, but then you started playing something scary!'_ he cried. _'Promise me you won't play it ever again! Promise!' _

That piece was their mother's favourite. Seto couldn't just give up playing it. _'Mokuba, I can't,'_

'_Why not!'_ the boy demanded

Seto knelt to his level. _'That was our mother's favourite piece, Mokie; I cannot just stop playing it. It's one of the only things she had left us,' _

'_I think you mean one of the things __**she**__ left __**you**__! I never saw her, remember?' _Mokuba made sure he stressed the pronouns.

Mokuba never heard him play it again. Maybe Seto played it somewhere else, where he wouldn't be able to hear it. Of course, Seto wouldn't really stop playing the piece if it really meant something to him. He knew that their mother meant a lot to him, and he knew, now that their mother was dead, that he was one of the most important people to his brother.

The romantic piece he had heard before the murderous one was, he had found out, dedicated to Yami. Seto composed that song for him, and Mokuba found the handwritten music sheets scattered on the floor in the music room as if it were thrown away. He never knew if Yami had already heard it, and Mokuba was guessing that he didn't. He never heard Seto play again. Ever.

From the sliding doors of the terrace, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside drawer. It glowed a red 1:48:16pm.

Sighing, he stood up and went to bed, but sleep still refused to come to him. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do to make himself fall asleep. He turned to his side, facing the terrace. He saw the bright moon shining down on the terrace floor, and he couldn't help but stand up, and walk out into the night.

He slid the doors aside, and stepped onto the cold tile floor of the terrace. Being on the third floor of the mansion, he could easily look over the Kaiba Estates. Estates that a certain pharaoh should have owned together with his lover.

Tears slowly streamed down his pale face. "Kami, Seto," he wiped them away, and suddenly snapped his head up as he heard slow, sad music. It sounded as if someone had left. No. It sounded as if someone had _died_.

He knew exactly who was playing, and he never expected him to play again, nor expected him to play something so depressing. Mokuba quickly strode over to the other side of the room, put on his slippers and grabbed his robe. He quietly exited his room, hoping that no one would catch him awake at the wee hours of the night.

He walked slowly, letting Seto play the whole composition that mostly consisted of low notes, which portrayed someone's misery and death. He found the music room door slightly open, which could have been the cause of the music sinking into the nooks of the mansion.

He peeked in, and saw Seto playing just like he had seen before. Only this time, Seto looked like was in pain. He wanted to cry. "Seto…" he whispered as he went in the room. "Please stop…play something happier…please…?" he ran to him and hugged him.

"Just hope that he'll talk to me when I go face him," said Seto, kissing Mokuba on his forehead. "I'll play something happy for you in time, baby brother, in time," _I'll even play you the song I composed for you._ He added in thought. _For us.

* * *

_Happy Christmas, everybody! Feliz Navidad! Please review!


End file.
